Jarin and the Riders of Berk
by GBJackson
Summary: Jarin is a junior trainer at the Berk Dragon Academy, but he possesses a natural talent with Monstrous Nightmares. When a near-fatally injured Nightmare washes ashore on one of Berk's out-islands, he and the Riders of Berk manage to save it, but it must face a long road to recovery... a road which Jarin will gladly travel with it.
1. Chapter 1 - Shore of Destiny

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk:**

**Chapter 1 - Shore of Destiny**

It was never just a routine patrol when Astrid and Hiccup flew together. It was always a combination of a race and obstacle course competition as well as an excuse to experiment with new maneuvers. Both of them were considered by the rest of their team to be fantastic Dragon Riders, Hiccup on his Night Fury named Toothless and Astrid on Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder. They wanted to keep it that way.

Presently, they were in a nosedive, side by side. The sapphire blue ocean rising up at incredible speed to meet them. The sheer speed of it caused Toothless' black wings to scream through the wind, a sound that not so long ago brought terror to he hearts of the citizens of Berk, and now caused their hearts to race with excitement, because it meant that some amazing stunt was about to be pulled off. Stormfly's wings whistled through the air, as well. But the sound was not nearly as intimidating. There were other ways a Nadder could intimidate someone. The piercing stare and extended spines that if launched could probably nail Thor to a wall on his best day. Of course, Thor could take it and bounce right back. But many a strong Viking warrior fell to those spines before the days of peace began.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup with a challenging grin. Hiccup grinned right back... The waves were getting closer... Closer... CLOSER...

WHOOSH!

At the last second before impact, They pulled up and leveled out, going in opposite directions and then started ascending again, coming closer and closer to each other until the tops of their heads were almost touching, spiraling round and round as they did so... Again, a break-neck twist and they were leveled off again and flying away from each other. They itched to the side and began flying in a circle that was getting smaller and smaller... This time, it was their Dragons' feet that were at the closest point to each other.

At this angle there was no way that Hiccup and Astrid could see each other. If they made a mistake on the next move, it could be a disaster.

"Ready Astrid?" Hiccup called at the top of his lungs.

"Ready!" he heard her call back to him.

Hiccup gritted his teeth... "Alright... THREE... TWO... ONE... NOW!"

A precise movement on his and Astrid's part, and the dragons made a seemingly impossible shift in position, and now they were flying side-by-side again, straight and true. It was Toothless whose movement was the most amazing. All Astrid had to do was pivot back to an upright position, but Hiccup had to make use of the Night Fury's ability to turn on a dime in mid flight to do a tight turn right next to Stormfly, so close that the risk of the Dragons' wings striking each other.

With the maneuver done, they settled into a more calm flight path. A small island was ahead. Hiccup sometimes came here to think, and let Toothless fish in the shallow water. He gave a whistle and got Astrid's attention and pointed to the island. She nodded, and they both descended.

"You were great!" Hiccup said as he unlatched his prosthetic foot from the tail fin control pedal on Toothless' harness.

"So were you!" Astrid responded with a grin. "But I am concerned. Do you really think we can actually have the entire team involved in the maneuver? I mean, a nightmare can fly pretty fast. So can a Zippleback. But a Gronkle?"

Hiccup grinned. "Relax. They will be doing different things at different points to make the whole thing look amazing. Each of their maneuvers will demonstrate the best they can do. But the crowd will see it as one big dragon dance."

Astrid nodded. "Dragon Dance. Why don't we call it that instead of Aerial Maneuvers?"

Hiccup tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. "Why not?"

Astrid gave Hiccup a jab in the shoulder and a lop-sided grin. "Glad you like it."

"Ow..." Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. Astrid always was like that. Beautiful and graceful one moment and beautiful and dangerous the next. Always switching back and forth. A lot of the guys didn't particularly enjoy that about her. But Hiccup found it kind of thrilling... But then he was the first to risk riding a dragon. Thrilling was sort of his cup of tea. These days, anyway...

Astrid sighed... "Sorry... I forgot how fragile you were, my brave viking." She reached over, grabbed his tunic and yanked him forward, planting a quick kiss squarely on his mouth."

Hiccup stood there with what was surely a stupid grin on his face... Just what he loved about Astrid... Dangerous one moment and graceful the next. Beautiful always. Then something occurred to him. They were alone. No prying eyes. The dragons were off near the water, splashing around playfully with each other. Just him and Astrid, who had turned to walk over to some rocks to take her boots off. He took a deep breath and walked up behind her, willing to risk that her graceful moment was not over yet. He reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder from behind. "Astrid?"

She tensed at his touch, fighting an urge to grab his hand and twist it. She was not used to being touched from behind. It made her feel vulnerable. But this was Hiccup. He had saved her life as many times as she had saved his. He would never hurt her. The tension was gone almost as quickly as it came. She slowly turned and saw that his eyes held a confidence that was not usually there. She placed her hand gently on his "Yes Hiccup?"

He took a deep breath. "I want you to know something. Something I've wanted to say for a while now. I've been afraid to say it. Not anymore."

She tilted her head to the side and put an expression on her face that she knew would scream "Be very careful with which words you use."

"Astrid?" He said again.

"YES, Hiccup?" she replied with an intentionally irritated tone.

He sighed... Words were so over-rated. Before he could change his mind, he decided to risk his life. He stepped forward, cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Not a quick kiss like she always gave him that always seemed to tantalize and torture him at the same time. A long, tender kiss.

Oh Thor in a thunderstorm, she thought. She reached her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. There was nothing forceful about it. This was tenderness and love. He began caressing her cheek and she did the same to him. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to scream, to laugh. to Cry.

Oh Thor in a thunderstorm, Hiccup thought as she began to return his kiss and to embrace him. Her lips were soft on his, his heart was pounding. He wanted to roar. To laugh. to cry. This was a dream he had had for a long time. And now it was coming true.

They were not sure how long they held each other after that wonderful kiss of innocent young love. They stood there with heads bent forward, their foreheads touching. Time didn't matter. Nothing mattered. They looked into each other's eyes and KNEW that this was meant to be.

Astrid squirmed and Hiccup released her from his embrace. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks for telling me."

Hiccup shrugged. "Ah well, you know... I just figured that-"

"What is THAT!" Astrid exclaimed, looking past Hiccup.

He turned. There was something big floating in the water. It had been there all along, but it had drifted much closer. He had thought that it was drift-wood or something, but it looked fleshy, now that it had floated closer. "Let's go check it out," He said.

They both jogged to the shoreline, and Toothless and Stormfly joined them, the former growling a warning and the latter extending her spines. The thing in the water floated up on the shore, and now that Hiccup could see it close-up, he understood the Dragons' reaction. This was no drift-wood. It was a Monstrous Nightmare. Blistered and with torn wings, it was clearly dying.

"Astrid, I need you to go back to Berk and get help," he said.

"Hiccup, I'll go back to Berk and get help," she said at the same time.

"Okay" they both said at the same time, and couldn't help but smile even in the face of what was happening.

Astrid flew Stormfly into the main gate of the Dragon Academy and hopped off as soon as she landed. "Snot Lout, I need you!" she called out.

Snot Lout was polishing the metal parts of Hookfang's saddle, but when he heard Astrid speak those words, he dropped his polishing rag, turned toward her with a wide grin, and said "Baby, I'm all yours!"

Jarin, the new guy who seemed to have an affinity for Monstrous Nightmares, rolled his eyes. "I don't think she meant it the way you think she meant it."

Snot snorted. "I know she didn't, NEW GUY. I just like to mess with her mind." Still the look on his face was hopeful.

"I need both of you, actually," Astrid said as she reached them. She explained what was going on about the Monstrous Nightmare that had washed ashore.

"Jarin," Snot Lout said to the new trainer. "Go find Gobber. Tell him we need forty feet of his strongest rope, cut in half. Then get back here and saddle Brokenclaw. By the time we are done, the rope will be ready. We'll swing by and pick it up and follow Astrid out to the island."

"I'm on it, Chief!" Jarin said, as he took off toward the center of town.

A few minutes later, Jarin found Gobber working the forge and asked for the rope.

"I got just what ye need, lad. I'll 'ave it ready for ye by the time ye and Snot Lout get back 'ere." the old craftsman said.

Jarin was turning to leave and nearly walked right into Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. "What's going on, young man?" Stoick asked.

"Nightmare. Washed ashore on one of the out-islands, Chief" Jarin answered. "We're going to try to save it."

Stoick nodded. "Off with you, then. If you see Hiccup, tell him to find me when the beastie is settled."

"On it, Chief!" Jarin says, and heads back to the academy to saddle Brokenclaw.

* * *

**Going to stop there for now. Jarin (the J is pronounced as a Y) is clearly a character of my creation, and I'll be centering the point of view on him most in the future. I am not sure where I will end up going with this. Just figure I'll play it by ear and wing it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Be blessed...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescue Attempt

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk**

**Chapter 2 – Rescue Attempt**

Jarin was a Viking of average build. Nowhere near what anyone would call skinny, and a far cry from beefy. He wasn't weak, but also wasn't considered particularly strong, either. Before the war with the dragons came to an end, he spent most of his time working the fields and tending to whatever livestock the dragons hadn't carried off. He had killed a few dragons before. Not because he wanted to, but because if he didn't they probably would have killed him.

He had mulled it over for a long time after the Dragon Training Academy was commissioned, and had finally come to the conclusion that he needed to join. And as strange as it may seem, he seemed to be a natural at earning the trust of Monstrous Nightmares. Snotlout made him an apprentice. Raw talent could not be ignored. Snotlout had made it abundantly clear that the arrangement was would last so long as Jarin didn't try to steal his thunder. A blasphemous statement that he didn't think that Thor would be too happy with. But no lightning struck Snotlout after having said it, so Jarin assumed that whatever thunder the guy had must have been on loan.

So he could train Monstrous Nightmares with relative ease. However, training one and establishing a true bond with it were two different things. He looked at the other fellow Vikings with their dragons and saw how they stayed together. He could call Nightmares to him. Ride them, help them assimilate into the society of Berk. But none of them really seemed to have that same sort of rapport with him. He had asked Snotlout what his secret for success was, and the only thing he got was a rambling speech about how he was successful with everything.

It was Fishlegs who explained to him that Nightmares are very prideful. He assumed that Hookfang bonded with Snotlout because he was once seen as a threat, but proved to be a friend when he laid his hand on him with no intent to do harm. According to Fishlegs, dragons have emotions just like people do, and what Hookfang most needed was hope, more than anything else. After all, the Dragon was kept in a cage, day-in and day-out, fed enough just to keep it alive. How could one not lose hope in a situation like that.

The Nightmares he had helped train since he came to the Academy were all products of this new age of peace, and so it made sense that making an emotional connection with them would be more difficult. On the other hand, there was this Nightmare that hat washed up on shore that he was about to go help try to save. If he could have a direct hand in nursing it back to health, assuming it would survive, perhaps a bond would form.

He found Brokenclaw asleep in the back of what used to be the academy's holding area, now converted into a sort of man-made cave for dragons who wanted to rest in a cool, dark area as opposed to in the open sunlight. A few Nadders lifted their heads and sniffed the air as he approached, one extending and retracting its spikes as it was startled and immediately realized that there was no threat.

"Wake up, Brokenclaw," he said as he began to remove a Nightmare saddle from a wall hook that used to be used for mounting weapons. "We've got a brother to help."

The Draggon didn't stir. He just lay there snoring, his left front leg stretched out in front of him. The third fore-toe was twisted an a nasty way, clearly having once been broken and never healed properly. Hence the name Borkenclaw. How the injury actually happened was a mystery. First Rider Hiccup assumed that he might have been distracted while making a grab for prey and ended up slamming his toe into the ground. It made sense.

"Brokenclaw!" Jarin called again, louder this time.

This time, the Nightmare raised his head, yawned and looked down at Jarin with an expression that plainly said "What do you want, two-legs?"

Jarin smiled. "I know you would rather sleep, but we need your help to save one of your kind. So please let me get you saddled up."

The Nightmare's eyes widened and the expression changed to something that might as well have been "Why didn't you say so?" He got to his feet and crouched down so the saddle could be slung over his shoulders, then stood up so that Jarin could get underneath him to fasten the buckles.

A few moments later, Jarin was in the saddle and he and Brokenclaw were on their way toward the open gate. As they emerged into the sunlight, the bright orange streak pattern in the dragon's scales seemed to light up as if on fire, backdropped by brown scales with black speckles. Brokenclaw was one of the most beautiful Monstrous Nightmares anyone in Berk had ever seen. Even Snotlout was impressed.

"Alright," said Snotlout, who was mounted on Hookfang and waiting for Jarin. "Let's get to the armory and load up the rope. Gobber should have it ready by now."

"Right with you, chief," Jarin said as they took to the sky.

Astrid was already at the armory with Stormfly, waiting on Snotlout and Jarin. As soon as they landed, she stepped forward with an irritated expression. "Took you guys long enough. I was wondering if I would have to come get you."

Jarin spoke up. "It took us long enough to get Brokenclaw to wake up and get the saddle on him, chiefette."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "Do NOT call me 'chiefette' ever again, new guy, or you'll be missing some teeth. Got it?" He grinned at her in response, and she rolled her eyes at him. She did not have time for any foolishness today. "Okay... What's the plan, Snotlout?"

"We'll tie the ropes under the Nightmare's arms and drag him in the water," Snotlout said. "We can raise the cage-roof at the academy and fly him in when we get close. If we need more lift support, there are plenty of Dragons here to help. I think we can manage it."

Snotlout was not the brightest candle on the shelf, but he knew Monstrous Nightmares and how to handle them. He spoke with confidence. Astrid nodded. "Then let's get moving."

Loading up the rope only took a few moments, and Astrid sent a messenger to the academy to keep an eye open for their return and be ready to raise the cage-roof. If all went well it shouldn't take too long.

O O O

Toothless crept forward and sniffed the mass of blistered and torn Nightmare that had come to rest on the shore and growled again. It smelled of sickness and death. And danger. Hiccup was reaching out to touch the creature and Toothless pushed his way in between, teeth bared.

"What's wrong, Bud?" Hiccup asked. "I don't think it's going to attack me" He tried to move past Toothless to get to the badly wounded Nightmare.

Toothless would not budge. Two-legs can be stupid sometimes, he though. Even those as smart as Hiccup. How many times will he ignore warnings and face trials by fire before he gets it through his thick skull that if I warn him, there's a flaming good reason?

Hiccup sighed. He had no clue what Toothless was so worried about. However, he had ignored his Night Fury friend's warnings before and had faced extra hardship for having done so. He had lectured many novice trainers about learning to listen to their dragon. Taking his own advice was not so easy a lot of times. But this time he would do so. He had never seen a Nightmare with injuries like this before. He had no idea where it had come from. "Okay, buddy. We'll treat this with caution. It IS hurt very bad. Nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal."

Toothless bobbed his head in an approximation of a nod, and settled down, facing away from the unusual smell wafting from the poor beast in the water. Now they would have to wait for help to come. Toothless thought about the dream he had the night before, in which he relived the fateful events that brought him to this wonderful destiny. Only the dream turned into a nightmare when instead of just roaring into Hiccup's face and bounding away, he bit the boy's head off. He remembered waking up in horror only to find Hiccup resting peacefully across the room. He had seen Hiccup bolt upright in his bed in the deep of night, terrified of something. He wondered if his two-legged... no... one-legged friend ever had a nightmare in which he didn't cut those bonds, but did deliver a death-blow and take a Night Fury's heart to his father. Thank the Creator-of-all that neither one of them would ever intentionally harm the other.

They had taken a flight together in the wee hours of that morning. With the stars and moon shining so brightly, with the two-legs' village looking so beautifully peaceful, dragons sleeping near, on or even in the houses they once destroyed, it made him glad of the hope he held onto. That hope led to this glorious new age of peace. After they returned, neither had a hard time finding sleep for the remainder of the time before dawn.

O O O

Fishlegs heard through the grapevine about the Monstrous Nightmare that had washed ashore on one of the small out-islands. He caught up with Astrid, Snotlout and Jarin as they were setting off to see what could be done about saving it.

"What are you doing here, Fishlegs," Asked Astrid as he pulled alongside her.

"I'm coming with you guys," he answered. "I've never heard of a Monstrous Nightmare seeking refuge in water. It interferes with their ability to set themselves on fire. I really think I need to get a look at it before we move it. It may be important in figuring out how to treat it. Reminds me of the time Meatlug and I-"

"Alright. Fine. Whatever," she snapped, cutting him off. Fishlegs was a nice guy, and a truly loyal friend, but he could talk her ear off if she let him. And she wasn't going to. "It won't take long to get there... just follow me."

Fishlegs gave her a hurt look, bit nodded and swung Meatlug around and fell in formation between Snotlout and Jarin on the backs of the two Monstrous Nightmares.

Astrid was right. The trip was relatively short, as the dragon flies. Within a few minutes they were landing their dragons on the beach. Fishlegs hopped off of Meatlug and jogged over to where Hiccup and Toothless were waiting next to the blistered mass of scales and flesh that was the injured Monstrous Nightmare. As he tried to draw close to the beast, Toothless growled and put himself between them. He looked at Hiccup.

"Don't look at me," Hiccup said. "He won't let me near either."

Fishlegs nodded, looking closely at the beached Nightmare. "Something's not right here." He turned to Toothless... "I really need to get closer. Don't worry. It'll be okay"

Toothless cocked his head to one side as if considering what the two-leg just said. He seemed reluctant when he stepped aside and went to lay down a short distance away, not taking his eyes off of Hiccup.

Fishlegs stepped closer to examine the dragon.

"GAH!" he said, as he turned aside and vomited. After a few moments of retching, he looked at Hiccup with watery eyes. "It's disgusting! Someone has used some sort of tool to scrape the scales off of this dragon. There's infection all over these lacerations. I don't know if we can save this one. It may be better to put it down.

"Put it down?" Jarin demanded. "No! We can't. If there is anything we can do, we need to do it. If there is a chance it can be saved, we need to take it!"

Hiccup turned to Jarin. "I understand how you feel. I don't ever want to kill a dragon. But I don't want to subject one to torture either. And if Fishlegs is right, that is exactly what we would be doing."

Fishlegs chimed in. "If we can save it, I am all for it. I just wanted to keep it real. If we are going to do this, we need to do it now."

Hiccup pursed his lips, glancing at Toothless, who still looked uneasy about the situation, and then back at the badly abused Nightmare. He nodded his head... "Okay, Snotlout. I assume that you and Jarin have a plan. Let's get things moving. Astrid. You and Fishlegs head back to the Academy. Start organizing everything we will need to take care of this dragon. Someone has done horrible things to it. I cannot imagine that they were done for the sake of anything but cruelty. Make sure there is a lot of Dragon-nip on hand to keep it calm. The last thing we need is for it to recover, assume it is in danger, and go into a rage."

Astrid and Fishlegs mounted their respective Dragons and took to the air. Below, Snotlout and Jarin were already working to get ropes tied to the Nightmare's forelegs, just below the shoulder, with the other end tied around the wrists of their dragons.

The journey back to Berk took longer than expected. While the wounded Nightmare floated on the water, its limp bulk kept shifting and rolling, threatening to pull the two flying Nightmares off course. Snotlout and Jarin had to fight for control almost every minute of the trip.

Finally, with the sun setting, they got as close as they could before the water would shallow up enough to beach the Nightmare again. Hiccup gave an order to hold there for a moment. He zoomed towards the academy on Toothless and was gone for a couple of minutes. When he returned, he was followed by two more Nightmares bearing ropes, which were quickly fastened to the wounded creature's thighs. Four healthy Nightmares to lift and carry one that was near death.

The move went without incident, and soon the injured dragon was lying on its side in the middle of the arena.

"Okay, people," Hiccup announced. "I am putting Fishlegs in charge of the treatment of this dragon's injuries. All of you are to be at his disposal. Jarin, a word if you please."

Jarin stepped up to Hiccup and saluted. "What can I do for you, chief?"

"First of all," Hiccup said. "Stop saluting me. And second, I am putting you in charge of this dragon's well-being. Your talent with Nightmares is impressive, and I can think of nobody else I want handling this one."

Jarin grinned. He had planned on requesting the responsibility. "You can count on me."

Hiccup nodded. "Jarin, you need to be very careful. This Dragon has clearly been treated horribly by humans. It may not be trainable. Toothless was wounded when I trained him. It took a lot of effort to earn his trust. But Toothless does not have the volatile behavior that Monstrous Nightmares do. When Hookfang had a bad tooth, he nearly tore Berk apart. If we are able to get this dragon out of danger of death, then it will surely be in terrible pain when it regains consciousness."

Jarin listened to Hiccup's advice very carefully. He had never trained a Nightmare that was wounded so badly before. The First Rider knew more general knowledge about Dragon Training than anyone, and he was determined to put it to good use. "I'll do my best, Chief."

"I know you will, Jarin," Hiccup said, clapping a hand on Jarin's shoulder. "This is very important. I know how much that bonding with a Dragon means to you, and I do hope that this will be the one. However, if this dragon proves to be untrainable, we will have to put it down. We cannot afford a rogue Nightmare in the midsst of Berk."

Jarin nodded. "Understood, chief."

"And another thing," Hiccup said. Please don't call me 'chief.'"

"Yes sir." Jarin replied. "Oh. Speaking of chiefs, Stoick wanted me to tell you to find him once we got the Nightmare settled."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks Jarin. Go see if Fishlegs needs help. I'll see you later."

Jarin turn back towards the wounded Nightmare as Hiccup mounted up on Toothless and flew towards the great hall. He had his work cut out for him."

* * *

**Okay... Here's Chapter One. Hopefully guys will enjoy it. **

**Be blessed...**


	3. Chapter 3 - How To Feed Your Nightmare

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk**

**Chapter 3 – How To Feed Your Nightmare**

The Riders of Berk and many volunteers worked long into the night in a grueling process of cleaning the wounds on the Monstrous Nightmare that had washed up on the shore of one of Berk's out-islands early the previous afternoon. Nobody, not even the battle-hardened warriors who offered their help could believe the amount of cruelty this creature had suffered. On further examination, it had been chained up and was so thin that there was no telling how long it had been since it had last eaten. These conditions would make training it very difficult. Extreme care would have to be taken.

Jarin scrubbed his hands for the third time. There seemed to be no getting rid of the putrid stench that came from the infected wounds where someone had literally scraped the scales off the dragon's body. "Why would anyone do such a thing?" he asked.

"There's only one reason that makes sense," said Fishlegs as he also scrubbed his hands. "Dragon scale armor."

Jarin nodded. "I thought of that. But to do something like that to a dragon while it is alive is more monstrous than any Dragon we ever fought. Aside from the Red Death, of course."

"They didn't feed him!" Snotlout growled. "They kept him chained. I even thought I saw whip-marks on the exposed hide! They WHIPPED him after they ripped his scales off!" It wasn't often that he got this worked up over things. But he felt justified. "If I catch the troll that did this, I'll break him in half with... with... with my FACE!"

Jarin raised an eyebrow and looked at Snotlout. "How do you break someone in half with your face?"

Snotlout fixed Jarin with a stare that was sharper than hookfang's teeth. "Don't cross me, New Guy, or I may just show you."

"Will you knock it off?!" Astrid shouted as she approached, slugging Snotlout in the arm. "We've gotten the dragon clean, but he's not improving. He needs food."

Jarin scratched his head. "How do we feed an unconscious Nightmare?"

Hiccup entered at that point and chimed in to answer. "We force feed it. After I got done talking with my Dad, I started puzzling out the problem. Gobber's working on what I came up with. It'll be tricky, but it should work."

He laid out several pages of detailed drawings of a machine that had a long tube attached to it and what looked like a bellows used at a forge.

"We grind up a whole lot of fish, mix it with water, and put it in this. We shove the tube down the dragon's throat and into his stomach. We work the bellows which will pump the goop down the tube."

"That sounds disgusting," said Tuffnut

"Yeah... just like him" said Ruffnut, pointing at Tuff.

Tuff nodded in agreement and realized what she just said. "Hey!" he groaned, and then kicked his siter in the knee.

The others went back and forth while the others ignored them. It wasn't like they were contributing to the matter at hand anyway. Hiccup explained the operation of the machine's valve. It had to be turned one way when pulling air into the bellows, and turned the other way when pushing it into the tank.

Fishlegs raised his hand and when Hiccup nodded to him, he offered his input. "We want to pump some of the fish out the end of the tube before we shove it down his throat. If we blow air into his stomach, he may get sick and puke it up. You know... the way babies get sick when they nurse too quickly and swallow air?"

Hiccup nodded. "Good suggestion." He'd been puked on by babies he had held right after they finished nursing. He could only imagine what would happen if something as large as a Monstrous Nightmare were to lose its lunch. In this case, not only would it be totally disgusting, but it would defeat the whole purpose of the effort they were going through. The dragon needed nourishment if it was going to survive.

About an hour later, Gobber came rolling the contraption into the academy, and everyone got ready to do their part. The Nightmare had undergone a series of convulsions causing it to now require repositioning so the tube could be shoved down its throat. Thank goodness that it was unconscious and too weak to voluntarily move. That was about the only thing that made this easier.

They managed to get the Nightmare's neck stretched out as long and straight as they could. Hiccup handled the tube.

"Alright... Pump slowly to fill the tube."

Jarin turned turned the valve to the right and squeezed the bellows, then turned it to the left and pulled the handles apart to draw in more air. This was repeated about five times, and stinky slimy fish-meat sltudge squirted out the end of the tube. He held position.

Gobber and Snotlout forced the Nightmare's mouth open and a piece of iron with padded notches was wedged in there to keep it open.

Hiccup approached with the tube and took a deep breath. "Okay... We're going in." He began forcing the tube down the dragon's throat.

The Monstrous Nightmare shuddered and produced a pittiful whine, like a dog, but much lower pitched.

"Sorry, buddy," Hiccup said as he continued to work the tubed down the Nightmare's throat. Then he met resistance and after looking at how much tube was left he determined that it had reached the stomach... Time to feed the beastie. He looked over at Jarin and nodded.

Jarrin began the pumping process again, and kept it up until the tank was empty, the final squeeze coming very easy indicating that there was no resistance from fish goop in the tube. He stopped.

"What now?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs responded. "That's about all we can do. We need to let him rest and hope that he begins regaining his strength. First thing in the morning, we need to cover the cage roof. He's just this side of death as it is. If he is left in full exposure of the sunlight, he'll be pushed over to the other side,"

So that was that... After receiving much gratitude from the Academy regulars, volunteers from the village returned to their homes for much needed rest. Then the academy regulars began straightening everything up and even they began wandering off to bed. First thing in the morning would come all too soon.

Jarin stood facing the Nightmare with a serious expression. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you buddy. I'll help you however I can."

The dragon took a deep breath and sighed.

Astrid approached Jarin. "You going home?"

Jarin shook his head. "He needs me. I'm staying."

She smiled at him. "I figured you would say that. So I brought you some blankets to bundle up in. Try to get some rest."

Jarin looked over at her and smiled back. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she said, mounting up on Stormfly. With a light tap to the Nadder's side with her booted feet, they took to the air.

Jarin stretched out on one blanket and covered himself with another. Things were going to be touch and go for a while. And then they were going to turn rough. He needed to do this. He genuinely felt that this dragon needed him... and that he needed it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Road To Recovery

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk**

**Chapter 4 – Road to Recovery**

The Next morning, the trainers began covering the Academy's cage roof with whatever could be found to block out the direct sunlight. The gates were kept open and there was a constant cool breeze blowing from the sea, so the air was kept pleasant inside the now darkened training yard. There was not enough room to move the recovering Monstrous Nightmare into the shade chambers where other Dragons slumbered. They could have lifted him onto a large cart, but inside the shade rooms, there would have been no way to lift him off the cart. Besides, the shade rooms, while no longer bearing cage doors, were still somewhat confined, and the last thing Hiccup and the others wanted was for the dragon to wake up in a confined space, considering what it must have endured.

_If_ he would wake up.

For three days, Jarin and the others repeated the process of feeding the Nightmare with the machine Gobber constructed for the purpose. On the third day, the Nightmare actually rolled over on its own, but still did not regain consciousness. It was still progress of a sorts. It also seemed to be breathing a lot easier, less raggedly.

On the fourth day, Jarin was applying generous amounts of a soothing salve to the dragons wounds. Gothi had concocted the salve and taught the trainers how to produce it themselves. Dragon-nip was the primary ingredient, along with some other herbs that resulted in a cooling sensation that even humans could feel if they got it on their skin. Jarin observed that wounds were not nearly as angry-looking as they were when they brought the dragon in, and that gave him a strong sense of hope.

Without warning, the dragon lifted its head and turned to face him, though its eyes remained unfocused. It couldn't know that a human was tending to its injuries. After a few seconds, it rested its head back on the ground and began to snore. That was a change as well. Until now, its breathing had been labored, even though it had been improving. The snoring indicated true restfulness.

Jarin looked the dragon over again, with a measure of concern. There was so much damage to its skin, and it was likely it would never grow scales again where they had been scraped off. "I'll be back in a minute, friend..." he said to the sleeping dragon, as he turned away and headed towards the office building that had been established in one of the former holding cells.

The large entry had been walled over with a normal door set into it for human entry. Jarin opened it and walked inside. Hiccup was sitting at his on the far side of the room, bent over a journal. He looked up as Jarin approached.

"Ah. Jarin," he began. "I was just about to come out and check on you and the dragon. How's he doing?"

"Much better, today," Jarin answered. He told Hiccup about the dragon raising its head, laying it back down and beginning to snore."

Hiccup smiled. "That's great news." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "So what brings you here?"

Jarin cleared his throat. "I am concerned that the dragon will never regrow scales where they were stripped away. If he sets himself on fire like most Nightmares do, he will burn himself."

"Gothi thought about that," Hiccup said. "The salve you've been applying is very foul-tasting to dragons. It is a Nightmare's saliva that makes it burst into flames, so if the salve is applied regularly, it won't lick itself. No licking... No bursting into flames..."

Jarin nodded. Gothi was as smart as they came, especially when it came to potions and salves. "there's one other problem."

"Oh?" asked Hiccup.

"Without scales, he's going to be unprotected," answered Jarin. "I'm wondering if we cannot do something about that."

Hiccup was very interested at the suggestion. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Jarin began. "you manufactured a prosthetic tailfin for Toothless. I was wondering if some sort of body wrap might be tailored to fit our friend."

Hiccup smiled. "I'll give that some thought. I'm sure I could come up with something that will work"

Jarin's eyes widened. He had expected Hiccup to say he would have someone look into it, or assign him the task of figuring it out. But here he was going to do it himself.

Hiccup noticed Jarin's expression and laughed. "I can do things myself, you know. Dad may have named me First Rider and put me in charge over the Academy, but I like solving problems. Especially when the solutions involve making things. I delegate a lot of things to the other trainers because it makes sense to not take on the entire load for myself. And it keeps everyone from getting bored." Hiccup loved training dragons. But there were two things he was truly in his element with: _Riding_ dragons and designing things.

"Right, chief," Jarin responded.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and calling everyone 'chief' all the time?"

Jarin pursed his lips. "Well, I've always been just a simple farmhand. Everyone is superior. I use the word 'chief' as an honorific to acknowledge that I know my place."

Hiccup shook his head. "First thing you need to understand here, Jarin, is that nobody is superior to anyone. Not even me. For me, 'in charge' means I'm responsible for whatever happens here, both with the dragons and those working with them. Something screws up, and I am the one whose head is on the chopping block. And for me that is nothing new. But we are all in this together as far as I am concerned. You have a knack with Monstrous Nightmares. For some reason they seem to feel at home around you. Maybe they just like the way you smell or something. I don't know. What I do know is that you bring something unique to the table. Even Snotlout is impressed with you. Don't tell him I said so, but he is. And for him, that is saying something. We are a unit. Don't think of yourself as being anything less than that. I'm glad to have you with us." He extended his hand to Jarin.

Jarin took the offered hand. Others can say what they wanted to about Hiccup as he was before he eneded the Dragon War. But you don't become such a good leader overnight. The lad's disposition was respectable, honorable, understanding and forthright. Qualities of a  
leader if he ever saw them. In spite of Hiccup being seven years younger than him, he would follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond, as First Rider. That was to say nothing about how he might follow him when he eventually took over as Chief of Berk. He may not be a strong warrior, but he was proving to be wise and just. No doubt drawing on how he was previously treated, consciously deciding not to hold grudges, and make decisions based on what he saw was right. "Thank you," was Jarin's simple reply.

Hiccup nodded respectfully in response. "Was there something else?"

Now it was Jarin's turn to nod. "It's about the Dragons' names.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Their names?"

"Yes," Jarin said. "All these years we've been calling them things like Terrible Terrors and Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders. All names intended to inspire fear. They are our friends, Hiccup. They have earned our respect and out affection. We do not need to fear them."

Hiccup found himself nodding as Jarin spoke his mind. The truth was, he had been thinking along the same lines since the day he realized that everything the Vikings of Berk thought they knew about the dragons was wrong. "Jarin, you hit the proverbial nail on the proverbial head. How would you like a special assignment, once our guest has recovered?"

Jarin's eyes brightened. "I'd be honored, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled. "Good. Once you've taken care of his needs and assuming he can be integrated into our society, I want you to go around Berk and ask people what they would like to call the dragons, going forward. Explain it to them as you just explained it to me. There is not a single citizen of Berk who has not benefited from the dragons since we made peace. I am sure that the people can come up with suitable species names for them. Pick the names that you feel are the best and submit them in writing to me, and I will update the Book of Dragons accordingly."

Jarin was speechless. "You got it, Ch- uhm... Hiccup."

Hiccup clapped Jarin on the shoulder. "Very good. Now I've got to finish this inventory list so I can requisition supplies. And I imagine our guest could use your company."

It was a dismissal. But a necessary one. Jarin did not detect anything but honesty from the First Rider. "Thanl you for taking time to speak with me,"

Hiccup smiled. "No problem, Jarin."

Jarin took his leave. His life was already so much better than it had ever been before. He was a part of something bigger than himself. The Monstrous Nightmare that had washed ashore several days ago was clearly on the road to recovery, and with potentially new species names for the dragons soon to come, it meant that Berk itself was also on a road to recovery from all the long years of war against an enemy that could have been a friend all along.

He nodded to himself with satisfaction. Not bad for a day's work...


	5. Chapter 5 - Origins and Beginnings

_I neither own nor claim any rights to How to Train Your Dragon..._

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk**

**Chapter 5 –Origins and Beginnings**

Toothless watched as the new rider left the new dragon to go to the same place Hiccup always goes when he's here but not training dragons. He had been in there once before, just to look around. Nothing interesting, really. Just a bunch of those leather and paper things the two-legs always were either staring at or scribbling funny little angular lines that meant absolutely nothing to him. What Hiccup found so interesting to do in there, he could never figure out. So he spent his time either sleeping in one of the shade rooms or watching two-legs get to know their dragons... Or was it watching dragons get to know their two-legs? Sometimes Toothless had a hard time making that distinction.

The new dragon was laying in the middle of the now shaded training yard, snoring. Not unlike many others of its kind slumbering in shade rooms or other places around the two-legs' village. Toothless wandered over to it and sniffed. It smelled of dragon-nip and other clean things, still tinged with sickness and another scent that made Toothless want to arch his back defensively and growl. He wasn't sure how, but that faint residual scent reminded him of something from... somewhere else... from a long time ago, before he came to this part of the world. He wasn't sure what it was. Only that it implied fear and danger.

It wasn't the new dragon's fault. He knew that. He had seen the injuries inflicted upon it, clearly by other two-legs, and it made him angry. He didn't really like dragons of this kind. He tolerated them, but their tendencies to get flaming mad over the smallest things made them ill company on the best of says, and a nightmare on days that were not so good. The one that big-two-legs-with-muscles-and-loud-mouth always rode was the more pleasant its kind he had known. Her love for her two-leg was undeniable, and in a way that made her a better dragon. But she was still pretty sensitive on a lot of subjects. Now, when he looked at this pitiful creature before him, he felt resolve to help him, if he could.

He was amazed at how so many two-legs had actually pitched in to help the dragon get better. This new glorious age of peace between them and dragon-kind was turning out to be wonderful, and he thanked the Creator-of-all for making him and his two- no... one-leg friend a part of it. The new rider who smelled of farmland seemed to care a great deal about the new dragon's well-being. His scent carried an essence of loneliness. Incompletion. It made him sad. He hoped that there would be a bond between him and the new dragon. More accurately, he hoped that the new dragon would see how much the two-leg cared and reciprocate.

Where did the new dragon come from? What horrors had he known. Would he be able to put them aside? Would he be able to forgive two-legs in general for the things that the specific ones he had known had done? Not all dragons were willing to be friends... or at least, not willing to live among the two-legs. For the most part, they were amicable and diplomatic, after their fashion. But for some, the memories of past torments and loss were too hard to just put aside. He understood that.

He recalled again his own pain and rage against the two-legs who had killed his beloved Graycloud. He wanted to kill them all, but with her life fading, she told him that what happened was her fault, and that he should forgive them.

"_We should be sorry for what we do... Maybe... One day... They will say they are sorry... For what they do... Hope for it... For me..."_

Those were the last words Graycloud had spoken to him in life. He did hope. He refused to pour out his wrath upon the two-legs. But he had made it a point to destroy the tools by which they could harm his friends. Tools like the one that was used to bring him down to the earth that fateful night.

Human speech was so shallow. But their minds were clear. When he heard the sounds "I did this" from the two-leg who originally intended to bite into his flesh with a metal tooth he held in his hands, he also heard an unspoken "I am so sorry" from its mind. He heard what Graycloud asked him to hope for. That was why he did not kill the skinny two-leg who would become his dearest friend on that day.

He heard it again from the female-two-leg-who-likes-my-two-leg-more-than-she- wants-to-admit. Before she spoke those words, he wanted nothing more than to see her pitched into the ocean. How dare she inflict pain on his two-leg friend and speak to him with such revulsion. His soul was pure, couldn't she see that. She did not deserve the privilege of riding on his back. But then she made the sounds "I'm sorry" and he had heard the honesty in her mind. That changed everything.

He heard it again after the thing which made him and the others do what they did was finally dead. He had dove through fire to save his two-leg friend. He wasn't sure if he had done so. The fire was so hot. He had bitten his dear friend's foot off. It was the only part of him that he could grab hold of. Because of the chaos of the moment, and panic as they both fell, he had not retracted his teeth. He grabbed the young two-leg by the shin, and jerked back, pulling him into a four-legged embrace as he closed his wrapped his wings around him, bracing for the inevitable impact that would probably be his death. But if the Creator-of-all would bless him, his two-leg would be saved.

When he had realized that when he had jerked back on his young friend's leg, he had actually bitten it off a bit below the knee, he spat the dismembered body part out. The fire consumed it, he was sure. But he would never forget the horror of tasting the young two-leg's blood in his mouth. And yet, when it was all over, the big-leader-of-two-legs was kneeling beside him, and had made the sounds, "I'm so sorry." this creature that had so much hate for dragon-kind, now was seeking forgiveness, he heard in his mind that the apology was directed at Toothless, at his son, and to dragon-kind in general.

When everyone got back to the two-leg village, brought there on the backs of dragons, and he saw the ruined stump where his two-leg's lower leg and foot should have been, such deep sorrow washed over him. He had laid his head down on the table and let out a mournful whine. At least, that's all the two-legs would have heard. But what he had said was, "I did this! I am so sorry"

Of course, his dear friend recovered. He was given a wood-and-metal leg thing made by the crazy-one-leg-one-arm-who-made-things. And something wondrous. The metal foot was made to snap into a modified version of the thing-that-let-him-fly-again. His young friend had broken him. He had broken his young friend. And now, together, they made each other part of a whole.

If any dragon had any questions of his origins or how he came to be a part of what had proven to be a great destiny, he had the answers. The new dragon snoring before him who smelled of pain and fear and danger no doubt had an origin story of his own, and Toothless hoped he would be able to tell it.

"I will hope for it," he said to the dragon. Then he turned aside and walked away, wondering if anyone had any fish...

O O O

Astrid passed Jarin as he left the office. She wondered what he was grinning about. Perhaps the Monstrous Nightmare's recovery was progressing well and he was just happy. She shrugged and entered the office.

Hiccup sat at his desk, working on his inventory notes. She cleared her throat and he looked up."

"Astrid! Hi!" he exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," she said. "Fishlegs and I scouted several miles out from the island, along the course the nightmare was drifting from, and we found nothing. He must have been adrift for a long time."

Hiccup nodded. "I expected as much. We really need to find where he came from. There have to be others there. Being tormented and tortured. Even Alvin and his outcasts didn't treat their captive dragons with such cruelty, and I've never known a more cruel Viking than Alvin."

Astrid had moved to stand behind him. She placed cool hands gently on his neck and began to massage his near-non-existent neck muscles.

"OW!" he said. "That feels good"

"You're so tense. You need to relax." she began working her strong fingers into his shoulder, and he groaned with a combination of pain and bliss. She remembered that tender kiss they shared on the island the day the Nightmare had washed ashore. They were alone then. They were alone now. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

Hiccup dropped his pencil. He couldn't work with this sort of distraction. He didn't want to work with this sort of distraction. He couldn't be distracted by work. He stood up and turned to face Astrid, his green eyes staring into hers. He moved to kiss her on the lips.

Astrid shoved him back with both hands and he fell onto the desk. She was on top of him, kissing him passionately, and he was reciprocating. He was actually a good kisser, she thought. Once he could get going with it.

It went on like this for a few minutes before she heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. Both her and Hiccup's eyes popped open. She looked up and he looked up and back...

Stoick stood there with an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. "And here all this time I thought this place was being used for Dragon Training."

Astrid scrambled away from Hiccup and Hiccup scrambled to just stand up. For some reason he acted like his legs had turned to jelly...

"Dad. I can explain"

Stoick laughed heartily. "No need, son. I was your age once, too. So was your mother." He looked back and forth between Hiccup and Astrid. "You know, you two might want to take a page out of my book. Hang up a sign that says 'Meeting in Progress,' and lock the door. It works."

Astrid was embarrassed. How could she lose control like that? All she wanted to do was ease Hiccup's tension. Then he had to go and try to kiss her back. Heat of the moment, she guessed. But of all people to walk in on them? Stoick the Vast? Hiccup's father? Chief of the village? On the other hand, it wouldn't be like the chief would gossip about what he'd seen. And he did sound amused. And it's not like she had anything to be ashamed of, having feelings for Hiccup. The boy was a hero. He made peace between humans and dragons possible. Him and Toothless. The entire village had come to see him in a new light. The thing was that he didn't really change. He was just given an opportunity for his true qualities to shine forth. He was as much a Viking as the rest of them, though he had discovered a new path to glory that didn't involve swinging weapons.

There was much honor in him. She just didn't see it before that day she rode with him on the back of a Night Fury, the most dangerous dragon known. Her eyes were truly opened that day. Why shouldn't she be open about how she really felt about Hiccup? People respected her. They respected him, now. What was the problem. Nothing!

The clans of Haddock and Hofferson were strong and in good standing with each other. Her parents were proud of her and they admired Hiccup for his accomplishments. It would be a good match. So why was she hesitant? Maybe it had something to do with the way she always disciplined herself to keep her options open. But Hiccup would become Chief of Berk, one day. What better option was there? None!

She looked up at Stoick and laughed. They all laughed.

It turned out that Stoick had come just to pay a social visit to his son. Hiccup was living in his own house now, and had been so busy for the past several days overseeing the recovery of the monstrous nightmare, and Stoick had been preparing for a trip to one of the other tribe's islands. That tribe had managed to establish peace with their dragons and Stoick was eager to see how things were going. There would be trade agreements to be made and other matters of state to attend to. So when he wasn't riding Thronado around Berk keeping things going smoothly, he was working on speeches he would need to make.

Before he left, he invited both Hiccup and Astrid for supper. And they had gladly accepted.

They grinned at each other after the door closed behind the Chief.

"Now where were we?" Hiccup asked.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Right where we're going to be again as soon as you put up a sign and lock the door."

O O O

Jarin had gone back to watching over the recovering Monstrous Nightmare, still overjoyed at the prospect of establishing new names for at least some of the dragon species. Names that were less fear-inspiring. Names that might capture the essence of what they were in a respectful way. He was so deep in his musings that it did not immediately dawn on him that the dragon had stopped snoring. When it did, he looked up.

The Monstrous nightmare was staring back at him, eyes fully focused, and a growl beginning to rumble in its throat.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost!" Jarin exclaimed as the dragon roared in his face...

* * *

**Okay, guys... I figured it was about timeto explore some theories I've had about certain events that were not directly shown in the movie such as how precisely Hiccup lost his lower leg and foot. I also wanted to further tie in some elements from my "Nightmare!" one shot to explore a little more of my ideas on some background material for Toothless. I wanted to give Hiccup and Astrid some romance time and throw a little attempted humor in there as well... And I figure it was about time for the sleeping dragon to awaken.**

**Let me know what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Into Light

_I do not own or claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 6 - Into Light**

Pain. That is all he knew for so long that he could not remember anything else. Those wicked two-legged things with their metal claws and leather strips to hit him with.

Hunger. He did not know how much time passed between meals, if they could even be called such. It was just enough to keep him alive, anchored in this world of torment he had found himself in. He wondered why the Creator-of-all was doing this to him. He had believed all his life, from hatchling to full-grown dragon, and had done his best to do right. But now, he wondered if he had been just a fool.

Thirst. He never liked the water, except to drink it to keep his throat and tongue moist, so he could lick himself to coat his scales with his saliva which would burst into flame when he needed an offensive defense, to keep threats away. His scales were fireproof, so he had nothing to fear. But his tormentors feared fire. So they denied him water, other than just enough to keep him alive.

Vulnerability. He had used the limited water to continue coating his scales with flammable saliva. And he would unexpectedly burst into flame when the despised ones came to torment him. They would not break his spirit. But they broke him. They came in with metal rippers and claws and began ripping his scales off, exposing sensitive flesh underneath. He understood why. Now if he tried to burst into flame, he would be vulnerable to his own fire. So he finally surrendered to inevitability.

The problem was that now that he had surrendered, and accepted that this was all that was left to him, he no longer put up the fight. He was too weak and too tired. He dared not summon the flames. So he just lay there day in and day out as they tortured him. Taking it. Hating it. Sinking deeper and deeper into a dark place within his mind. Where the voice of the Great Liar could be heard, filling him with impotent rage and a sense of self worthlessness and hopelessness. He began to loathe himself more than he loathed these vile two-legs and their tools of pain.

So it was that he became boring to his tormentors. They stopped coming to torture him. But they also stopped coming to feed and water him. He was left chained in the darkness to rot. But then one day, a new dragon was brought in, defiant and full of life and determination. He could not raise his head, or open his mouth to speak warnings to the newcomer. But he could see him. It was like looking at himself as he was what seemed a very long time ago. _You'll become just like me, in the end,_ he thought. He was loaded onto a large cart and removed from the darkness of the cave and into the blinding light of the day. Light he never thought to see again, and now with eyes that had known only darkness for so long, he loathed it for its brightness.

The leader of the despised ones stood before him, his mouth twisted in the closest approximation of a smile that something evil could come to. "You were fun while you lasted, devil. Now the sea will have its way with you. You dreamed of freedom, yes? Well now... be free!" They rolled the cart to the edge of a cliff and dumped him over the side...

He fell, his body scraping rock outcroppings, gashing his exposed flesh and raking against existing wounds that had become infected. It hurt so badly. But not as badly as the seawater as he slammed into it full-force, breaking open wounds, the salt water burning like fire. the cold of it biting him like angry teeth. He had lived many years, soaring on the heights. He had loved his life once. Now he was doomed to the depths and all he could think of was pain. His tortured body had reached its limit, and began to shut down. and Darkness took him.

O O O

Dim images assailed his withdrawn mind. A small island drifting closer. two dragons, a Darkwing and a Spinetail, frolicking in shallow water. A male and female two-leg holding hands and looking at him with shock. Two fellow Flamescales flying above and to the side of him, each with a two-leg on its back. Swarms of Two-legs doing things to his wounds which hurt and then felt soothingly cool. Something being shoved down his throat and the sense of hunger easing off. The voice of a two-leg speaking softly, calmy and even kindly to him, even calling him "friend." The Darkwing looking sympathetically at him.

No. This was a nightmare. He would wake any minute to find himself in that awful cave, surrounded by the dispised ones and their tools of pain again. There would never be peace. There couldn't be. All two legs knew was hatred and how to make others suffer.

He opened his eyes to dim light. Not the darkness of the cave, but of what seemed like a large open chamber. Two legs were milling about, and there were dragons with them. They were being given fish, and being stroked by two-legs, and they were nuzzling the two-legs in return. What madness is this. His eyes came to rest on a two-leg standing before him, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, but turning to meet his gaze, not with eyes of loathing, but of surprise. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted in the two-leg's face, though to a two-leg, it would have sounded like an angry roar.

"Oh, Great Odin's ghost!" he heard the two-leg exclaim as he stumbled backwards. "Everyone! Our new friend is awake!"

Everyone, two-leg and dragon alike, dropped what they were doing and approached. The two-legs held their hands up, palms outward, showing that they were not going to hurt him, and the two-leg in front of him approached.

"Hello, friend," it said, its voice calm and soothing. "I am Jarin. I've been watching over you while you've been getting better. I'm here to help you."

He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. Was this a trick? He looked around. The two-legs just stood there with curious expressions. The dragons with them looked back at him reassuringly. Was he dead? Was this where dragons and good two-legs went when they died?

The two-leg in front of him, who called itself Jarin, spoke again. "Your wounds are healing. Can you feel them?"

That gave him pause. He concentrated on his body, and felt pain still, but it was more of a dull ache, and he felt the itch of healing flesh. He was healing. The two-leg wasn't lying. He was hungry, but not starving. He moved to lick his wounds, and gagged. What was that nasty bitter taste?

The two-leg laughed. Not in an evil way, but mirthfully. "The medicine we put on your wounds tastes very bitter to dragons. You cannot be allowed to lick yourself and accidentally catch yourself on fire. We cannot regrow your scales. I don't want to see you burn yourself."

There was genuine concern in the two-leg's voice. Two-leg speech in and of itself meant nothing. But the speech of the mind was clear. At least THIS two-leg was truly wanting to help him.

"You should listen to him, brother," said a gruff voice coming from his left. He turned his head and saw another Flamescale approaching, with a twisted calw. "I am Brokenclaw, and he is my friend. Change is happening here. these people were once our enemies. They even imprisoned dragons and killed them for sport."

He snarled when he heard this, looking back at the one called Jarin.

"However," continued Brokenclaw. "One of their kind, small in stature but great in wisdom, saw things differently."

"Indeed," said a new voice, not harsh, but authoritative. He turned to regard the Darkwing who was approaching him from the right "I am called Toothless by these two-legs. The one Brokenclaw spoke of shot me out of the sky and originally intended to kill me. But he showed mercy, freeing me. He was truly sorry for his actions, so I spared his life. But my tail was ruined, and I could no longer fly freely. The two-leg... Hiccup is his name... gave me food and a new tail, and with his help, my flight is restored. I cannot fly without him, though. And I do not want to. Ever."

His eyes widened at that. A Darkwing, most lethal of all dragon-kind, wanting to be ridden by a two-leg? If any other dragon would have said so, he would have doubted the sincerity of it. But Darkwings never lie. He looked to Brokenclaw, who nodded. He looked to the one called Jarin, who looked awestruck at the verbal exchange between dragons.

Jarin approached, looking directly into his eyes, no pretenses. He reached out his palm towards him. "I really want to be your friend. I want to make sure you are well and safe. I am so sorry for what you have been through. I know my kind did it. But we are not like those who hurt you. I would die to protect you. My friend..."

Something broke within him, like chains that had endured too much tension breaking at the weakest link. Hope flowed through him. One of his own kind and a Darkwing vouched for these... people. He looked at the outstretched hand. He could take it off with one snap of his jaws. But there was so much trust in the one called Jarin's eyes. He would not betray that trust. Doubt welled up in him. What if this was a trick to some form of slavery. He was broken by torture. Kindness could be just as manipulative... Except that a Darkwing vouched for these people. Hope won out over doubt. He stretched his neck forward and rested his snout against the outstretched palm. And in that gentle touching, joy flooded through him like he had never felt before. this creature told him it would die to protect him, and he knew in his heart that he would die to protect it. He still hated the two-legs who did those things to him. But they were not here. He was among friends. And he was going to survive.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shadowhorn

_I neither own nor claim any rights to How to Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk**

**Chapter 7 - Shadowhorn**

Hiccup looked over at Astrid who was sitting on the couch beside him and smiled. She looked back and returned it. Her hair was messed up, as he was sure his was as well. There had not been many words between them after Stoick had left. Only kisses. He was new to this sort of thing, but discovered that it wasn't hard to learn. Part of him wanted to do more than kiss her, but he had refused to give in. If all went well, and there was no reason why it shouldn't, now that he was someone the people respected and even trusted, there was a real chance that he and Astrid would be married. So there was plenty of time for that later. Right now, he just wanted to love her and enjoy being loved by her in return. He wanted an emotional, intellectual and spiritual bond with her first and foremost, because it only made sense to him that as time goes by, the body may fail, but the heart, mind and soul remain stronger longer. Sure, there were exceptions, but he wasn't going to dwell on that.

"I need to go," Astrid said, standing. "I've got things to take care of before I get ready to join you at your father's house."

Hiccup stood as well. "Well, at least let me see you out."

She did not reject his offer, so they walked hand in hand to the door. Before unlocking it, Hiccup reached over and gently pulled her close, kissing her slowly and gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Obviously," she said. Her smile indicated that she felt the same. But Astrid would be Astrid, and if she was going to actually say that she loved him, too, it would be on her own terms and at a time of her own choosing. He could wait. There were so many things worth waiting for.

He unlocked the door, took down the "meeting in progress" sign, and looked back at her. She was looking towards the center of the training yard, eyes wide. "Hiccup, look!"

He turned his gaze to where she pointed, and smiled as he saw the Monstrous Nightmare they had all been caring for with its snout resting in Jarin's outstretched palm. Jarin's shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed, and it looked as if his knees were about to buckle. "The Dragon Bond," he said.

Astrid nodded. "I've never experienced anything else quite like it."

Hiccup could imagine one thing that would be even better, but he refused to dwell on it. "Let's go congratulate Jarin on this breakthrough, and give the newcomer a proper welcome."

O O O

Jarin was overwhelmed by the sense of joy that seemed to invade every corner of his being the moment that the Monstrous Nightmare touched his snout to his palm. He knew that this was the Dragon Bond that he had so longed to experience, and it was everything he had imagined. There was this connection that could not be explained by words. As if he knew this creature as a brother, not just as a friend. To his mind, a new and brighter day ahad just dawned, even though it was already noon. Tension he didn't even know he had suddenly vanished, and his shoulders slumped, his head bowed, and he felt like his knees were about to buckle.

They held that position for a long moment, and it was the dragon that pulled away as a deep gurgling sound came from its stomach. Jarin smiled. "Feeling up to eating?"

The dragon bobbed its head and grunted.

"Bring fish!" came hiccup's clear and commanding voice from behind, and Jarin turned to see him standing there with Astrid standing a little closer to him than usual. Several junior trainers broke away to follow the command. "Congratulations, Jarin. I'm glad that the bond was successful. Care to introduce us?"

Jarin smiled. "Of course." He turned back to the Monstrous Nightmare who was glancing back and forth at the newcomers. "This is Hiccup, First Rider of Berk, and this is Astrid, Senior Trainer."

The dragon bobbed his head at Astrid and bowed it before Hiccup, as Toothless strode over to his side. Jarin figured that the grunts and growls exchanged between the dreagons had something to do with an explanation of what was what and who was who. Hiccup's role in things must have been included. It made sense.

Hiccup bowed respectfully back. "And what shall we call you?"

Jarin smiled. "I've been thinking of that. His horns are thicker than most of his species, and they are black, rather than the usual dark brown. I was thinking of calling him 'Shadowhorn.'" he turned back to the dragon. "What do you think? Shadowhorn?"

The dragon cocked his head to one side and then the other, clearly mulling it over. A moment later, he bobbed his head, and from that moment on, he was known as Shadowhorn.

Hiccup took a step forward, extending his hand, palm outward. "Welcome to Berk, Shadowhorn."

Shadowhorn touched his snout to Hiccup's hand. then he turned towards the commotion of the junior trainers returning with several baskets of fish, which they poured out before him. He licked his lips and began devouring the fish. It didn't take too long to finish it all off, and when he did, he laid his head down and closed his eyes and began to snore.

"He's got a lot of energy to recover," Said Jarin.

Hiccup nodded. "First day awake after all these days, and after so much hardship. You did well Jarin."

Jarin couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, chief!"

Hiccup seemed to open his mouth to protest, but just nodded. He and Astrid took their leave and Jarin began to clean up the scraps of fish that Shadowhorn did not eat. The dragon had not stood up, no doubt still too weak. the scraps were pushed beyond his reach. He was awake now, but still had a long road ahead of him. But he would not travel that road alone. Jarin would travel it with him.

* * *

**Okay guys. This is shorter than usual. I need to figure out where I want to take the story from here. I have some ideas that are connected to something I've touched on already. I'd really like to know what you guys think of things so far. Any suggestions? Things you would like me to expand upon? General opinions?**

**Be blessed...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Revelations

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon."_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 8 – Revelations**

Shadowhorn... That was his name now. Whatever he may have called himself before, or was once called by others, now had no meaning. It had been several days since he woke up in what felt like an entirely new world. His two-leg, Jarin, was true to his word, making sure that his healing wounds were kept clean and that he had plenty to eat. And that his resting spot was kept clean. Now that he was eating and drinking regularly, his other bodily functions were becoming just as regular. The despised ones never bothered to clean him up when he made a mess. That was partly why his wounds were so infected. They had allowed him to lay in his own filth. There was no dignity. He had felt so worthless.

Not anymore.

He felt bad that these kind two-legs had to clean up after him. He had been wishing that he could just get up and walk off somewhere to relieve himself. But he was so weak. He could shift his weight from side to side, but he could not stand. It rained the day before, and in spite of the cage roof of the training academy being covered over, there was a lot of water dripping all over him. The other Dragons and their two-legs took refuge. But to him it was wonderful. The cool clean water dripping all over his tortured form felt like a gentle massage. It was a reminder to him that he was at last free and needed only wait for his body to recover. And then he would walk about and see this remarkable place called Berk first hand.

Toothless visited him at least once a day. He turned out to be quite a conversationalist, answering his questions about the events leading to the peace between dragons and two-legs. About the benefits and drawbacks of bonding with a two-leg. About life in the free world in general and what to expect when mobility and flight were available again. Where he might settle down. Toothless explained that there were some dragons who were uncomfortable living among the... people. They made their home on Dragon Island, where they once served the Red Death, but had now made it a thriving and peaceful dragon society. People visited them to make sure all was well, but no attempts to were made to train the dragons there.

Brokenclaw also shared stories about Dragon Island. At times, dragons from that island took an interest in the people of Berk, and grew less averse to exploring the possibilities of learning to live side by side with them. Such it was with him. He had not yet bonded with a two-leg. He thought he would have eventually made the connection with Jarin, but the bond is more of the spirit than of the mind or raw emotion. The Creator-of-all apparently had a plan. Just as Toothless was meant to be bonded with Hiccup, and Shadowhorn was meant to be bonded with Jarin, Brokenclaw would eventually find the two-leg he was meant to be bonded with. Until then, he would enjoy the peace between dragon-kind and the people of Berk.

Shadowhorn saw a lot of Jarin. The man was punctual and responsible, and was seemingly totally devoted to caring for him. Whenever he gained enough strength to get back on his feet, he promised himself he would reciprocate in whatever way he could. Jarin talked a lot about the goings-on with the people. Something that Shadowhorn initially didn't really care about, but eventually began to take a genuine interest. Before, while in the captivity of the despised ones, the last thing he wanted to know about was what two-legs did when they weren't torturing him. The less he knew of their wicked ways, the better. But the more Jarin shared with him about his life and the lives of those around him, the more it fascinated him. These were a kind and generous people who really were putting forth an effort to bury their past grievances with dragon-kind and to strive for a bright future... together. He wondered if there might be some hope even for the despised ones. Hatred of them was beginning to melt into pitty. He offered up a silent prayer to the Creator-of-all that one day things would change for even those who had wronged him so badly.

Hiccup and Astrid returned the night before and the brought with them someone who reminded him of the leader of the despised ones in the way he carried himself. But the similarity stopped there. Perhaps that was just the way with leaders. The large two-leg actually bowed to him, which set him at ease.

"I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk," he said. "In as much as my son, Hiccup, has welcomed you, Shadowhorn, I also welcome you. And I wish it to be know to you and everyone else that if we discover the people who dealt so harshly with you, we shall deal equally harshly with them. Be at ease here, friend." he bowed again, and Shadowhorn bowed his head in return. Two-leg speech was nonsense to him, just as dragon speech was nonsense to two-legs. But dragon-kind could sense the meaning of what two-legs were saying in their mind. And he sensed that this Stoick-the-vast-chief-of-Berk was speaking no falsehood. The nods of agreement from the other two-legs, and the waves of support coming from their minds affirming what the man had just committed to, if it came to it.

He wished that he could speak their tongue, to offer thanks for hospitality and healing. But he couldn't. So he resolved to extend his obligation of reciprocation to the entire village. He would stand with the people of Berk against any enemy and do all he could to care for the people who had so selflessly cared for him. It was an obligation he did not mind in the slightest. It was the right thing to do, and he knew that the Creator-of-all would smile upon him for doing it. And for him, that was more than enough.

O O O

After Stoick-the-vast-chief-of-Berk left, Toothless came by again.

"Welcome, Darkwing-Toothless," Shadowhorn said, with formality. "What brings you here into the shade this fine day?"

"I came to offer an apology, Flamescale-Shadowhorn," Toothless responded just as formally.

"Oh?" asked Shadowhorn. "For what?"

Toothless sad on his haunches. "When I first caught your scent, I smelled something that set me on edge. Like something from my past. A memory of danger. In fact, a remnant of that smell is still upon you. It makes me nervous."

Shadowhorn snorted. "It has to be that place I was in before. I was there for so long. You say it triggered a memory?"

Toothless huffed. "Sort of. More of a feeling."

"What if it was a memory?" Shadowhorn offered. "What if you were once there, too?"

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "I think I would remember such a place and such a horrible people."

Shadowhorn shook his head. "The despised ones used to tell stories, bragging about the dragons they had captured and tormented. There was one story about how they once had a female Darkwing and her young offspring in captivity. They claimed to not have been as good at holding Dragons in those days and both managed to escape. The mother was badly wounded which was how they were able to capture both of them. They figured that she would be dead soon, but the baby was healthy so they figure he was still out there somewhere. I think this baby might have been you."

Toothless' eyes widened. Could it be possible? It made sense. If he HAD been to that horrible place at an age too young to fully remember, it would explain why the smell of it would trigger such feelings. He remembered his mother, and the journeys they took. They covered a lot of ground and had visited many lands before she dided, leaving him alone. It was his solitued that drove him into the seemingly-welcoming embrace of the mind of the thing-which-made-him-and-the-others-do-what-they-d id-to-the-two-legs. Seeking belonging, he willingly embraced servitude.

With the scent of danger clear in his mind from what was clearly from a suppressed memory of his childhood, it was clear that there was another enemy out there that needed to be defeated just as much as the Red Death. And if that enemy came to Berk, he would stand firm against it.

Toothless regarded Shadowhorn gravely. "I have a feeling that your theory may be correct."

O O O

Later that day, Jarin came to see Shadowhorn.

"How are you feeling, friend?" he said to the dragon.

Shadowhorn made a sound like a grunt that turned into an almost-purr. Jarin had come to associate that sound with contentedness on the part of Monstrous Nightmares. Similar to how Toothless would croon to Hiccup when he was contented.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "I know you are still weak, and I have put this off far too long. We need to try to get you on your feet and into one of the shade rooms."

Shadowhorn bowed his head, clearly not sure if this was a good idea. But then he showed determination by putting forth the effort. He put his right leg out slightly in front of him, and strained against his own weight to then put his left leg forward. Summoning all the strength he could he pushed up onto his haunches and sat for a moment, panting.

"Well done!" shouted Jarin. "Now try the back legs," he coached.

Shadowhorn let out a long sigh and a deep whine. But then he pushed himself up with great effort, growling in pain, clearly from the stiffness of joints that had not moved very much at all for a very long time. He was standing. He threw back his head and roared triumphantly."

"Yes!" cried Jarin. "Very well done!"

The victory was short lived, though. Shadowhorn's knees buckled and he collapsed back into a sitting position. A moment later his front legs began to quiver, and then they, too, gave out, and he was back in a prone position again. The sound that escaped his throat was so pitiful, as if he had failed the world and was so deeply and mournfully sorry.

"No, no..." Jarin soothed. "Don't be upset, friend. You just stood for the first time in Thor only knows how long. We'll try again tomorrow.

The mournful moan turned back into that almost-purr sound. Jarin couldn't be sure, but he thought for a moment that Shadowhorn actually _smiled._

* * *

**Okay... When I first started writing this series, I wanted to give Toothless a reason to be uneasy about Shadowhorn. I figured something he smelled on him would be enough, but then I had to ask myself what that would be. Going strictly on the movies, we no nothing about Toothless before he was brought down by Hiccup. I thought I would explore a possibility that might have occurred when he was a very young dragon, years before he came into the service of the Red Death. I also wanted to flesh out Brokenclaw a little bit more as well, and also to move Shadowhorn's recovery forward another step. I really would like to know what you all think of what this chapter explores. What do you guys think of how I am handling the characters. Is there something you feel is missing? Let me hear from you. I welcome your feedback.**

**God bless...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Going Forward

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

_**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
**__**Chapter 9 - Going Forward**_

_Stoick checked the contents of his travel bags for the fifth time, making sure that he had absolutely everything he would need for his trip to Nartara, an island village roughly three days to the northeast of Berk by the swiftest ship. He knew what he was about to do would not be well received, but it must be done. After all, he was not getting any younger. He had dispatched a messenger with a summons and was waiting for the summoned to arrive._

_He did not have to wait long. There was a knock at the door, and he wasted no time in walking over to open it. His son stood there looking concerned. "Trouble, Dad?" Hiccup asked._

_Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he said. "And no."_

_Hiccup sighed. "What did I do this time?"_

_Stoick couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing. It's what you are going to do that I want to talk about."_

_"What I am going to do?" Hiccup responded, clearly confused._

_"Yes," answered Stoick. "If you will recall the other night when I had you and Astrid over for supper, I told you about my trip to Nartara. I leave today, and I am placing you in charge of Berk as Acting Chief."_

_"YOU WHAT!?" Hiccup blurted without thinking._

_"You heard me," Stoick said. "I spoke very clearly and have no intention of repeating myself."_

_Hiccup shook his head. "But Dad... Do you really think that they will take me seriously? They may think of me as the hero who ended the Dragon Wars, but to them I am still Hiccup the useless in terms of leadership."_

_Stoick shook his head. "Nonsense. You are my son. You will be the next chief. I have already informed the council of my decision, and as long as your decrees are fair and just, they have no problem. You changed everyone's perception of the world they had known all their lives. Your ways are not traditional, but they work. You ended a war that had lasted generations, Hiccup. And since the people of Berk have embraced the notion of living and working side-by-side with the dragons, we have enjoyed a prosperity that we have not know in my entire lifetime. YOU did this, son."_

_Hiccup was still shaking his head, clearly not comfortable with the thought of being left in charge of the village._

_"Look, son," Stoick continued. "You may not be the strong warrior type I hoped you would become, but you are a wise decision maker. You are as much a Viking as I am, though you found and showed us all a different path to personal glory. Being a leader requires a disciplined mind. And I know of no other's mind that is as disciplined as yours. We have Dragons to ride as well as capable warriors. And we have a First Rider who knows precisely how to use them. Many a warrior's life can be saved with such strategic knowledge. When I am gon and you are chief, Berk will be yours to care for. And you will bring with you a strength that has not been known before. You will bring the Dragons."_

_Hiccup sighed, still not convinced. "If you say so, Dad."_

_Stoick grinned. "I do say so. And you will begin your duties as Acting Chief as soon as I set sail this afternoon. I know you will make me proud, son. You already have made me proud. I could not be more proud."_

_There were actual tears forming in Stoick's eyes, and he felt no shame. Once his son had been a disappointment. Once there was nothing the boy did that seemed to bring any honor to the Haddock clan. All those wild ideas about machines that did the work of seasoned Viking warriors. It seemed so stupid at the time. But in retrospect, Stoick realized that Hiccup had found a way to make up for the physical prowess he lacked. It was he, Stoick, who had stomped on the boy's dreams of finding a way past his limitations and be the Viking he knew his father wanted. Some of the tears in Stoick's eyes were from realizing that truth. But then, one thing that the lad HAD inherited from him was a stubborn streak that could not be subdued. That fateful night When Hiccup has shot down the Night Fury, nor affectionately called Toothless, happened because of the boy's insatiable desire to prove himself. And everything changed as a result._

_"I shudder to think of where we would be without you and what you accomplished, son." Stoick said, gravely. "Without you, the war against the Dragons would still be waged to this day. Many brave warriors would be dead. And we would still fear the night."_

_Hiccup was speechless. His father had never complimented him like this. That meant that he had given careful thought about everything, and he finally truly saw the big picture._

_"I finally see the Big Picture," Stoick said, indicating Hiccup with both hands, palms up. "I was wrong to judge your worth based strictly on your physical attributes, when there is so much more to you and to what makes a good leader."_

_"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said._

_Stoick smiled. "Indeed I did, son. You will do well."_

_Hiccup sighed. "Okay, Dad. I accept the responsibility you offer me."_

_Stoick grinned, as if he wasn't expecting any other result. "First thing I want you to do is name an acting head trainer at the Academy. Someone who knows how you would do things and can move things forward accordingly."_

_Hiccup didn't hesitate. "Astrid."_

_Stoick nodded. "Good choice. And her assistant?"_

_Hiccup considered for a moment. "I'll leave that up to her."_

_Stoick nodded again. "Also a good choice. Part of leading is knowing how to delegate."_

_Hiccup nodded, this time_

_"Alright. I have left instructions with the council that they are to take responsibility for a lot of things in my absence. So rather than you having to deal with everything, all you need to do is address the concerns of the council members directly. I have instructed that they defer to your judgment. But you will have to make decisions based on their input."_

_Hiccup took a breath. "I promise to do my best, Dad."_

_Stoick grinned. "That's really all any of us can do."_

_O O O_

_Jarin thought back over the events of the recent past and the progress that Shadowhorn had made in his recovery. Only Yesterday, the dragon had stood on all four feet for the first time since he had arrived. It didn't last long, but the dragon had been through so much pain and torment and was in such bad shape that it was not surprising that he just wasn't ready to walk yet. He had a good feeling that today would be the day, though._

_He tackled his daily routine with determination, and finally had made his way out to the academy where Shadowhorn seemed to be eagerly awaiting his arrival. Clearly the Dragon Bond brought with it a mutual anticipation of each other's presence, with feelings of joy when greeting each other. It was amazing._

_"Okay, Shadowhorn," Jarin began. "Are you ready to try again, my friend?"_

_The dragon seemed to respond by enthusiastically standing to its feet. His knees still wabbled weakly, but he did not go down this time._

_"Great job, Shadowhorn," Jarin said, and the dragon raised his head in pride. "Can you try turning around to your right?"_

_Shadowhorn complied, struggling at first, but managing to turn his great bulk around until Jarin told him to stop. Ahead of his was a dark entryway into an interior chamber. He growled."_

_Jarin considered his friend's unease. "It's okay, buddy. It's what we call a shade room. A place where dragons who prefer quiet, cool shady places to rest can go during the day. It is an enclosed space, and it was once used to imprison dragons. But the cage doors have long since been removed. Dragons can come and go as they please."_

_Shadowhorn looked back and forth between Jarin and the dark entryway a few times and bobbed his head. He took a step forward towards the entrywat, and collapsed, roaring with frustration._

_Jarin was there in front of him, gently laying his hand on Shadowhorn's snout. "It's okay, Buddy. Let's just try again."_

_It took several tries, but finally the Monstrous Nightmare was ambling slowly towards the shaderoom. He started and stopped several times on the way, swaying side to side as he fought to keep his balance. But after about an hout, Shadowhorn was inside the shade room and was again resting._

_Jarin was standing there watching his dragon friend sleep when he became aware of someone approaching from behind. It was Hiccup._

_"Good afternoon, Chief," he said._

_"Acting Chief, actually," Hiccup responded. "Good work with getting him inside."_

_Jarin smiled. "He just needed determination. I knew he would fail yesterday when we tried. But I turned his failure into an encouragement. And today, he succeeded. It's going to be a while before he will be able to be walked any real distance from the Academy. But I plan to stay on it with him."_

_Hiccup clapped Jarin on the shoulder. "That's what I like to hear. Now can I get you to step out into the courtyard, I need to make an announcement."_

_A few minutes later, everyone was assembled and standing in a semi-circle, facing Hiccup._

_"Alright everybody," the First Rider began. "As most of you know, my father left Berk earlier today for a visit to the island of Nartara. He has named me Acting Chief in his absence." Nobody said anything, so he pressed on. "To that effect, I am temporarily assigning Astrid as head trainer of the Academy. Follow her instructions and I'm sure she won't take your head off with her axe."_

_There was laughter from the trainers and staff who were assembled, but the icy stare Astrid gave them silenced it. They knew full well that if they didn't follow her instructions, she may just take someone's head off._

_"And now," Hiccup continued, "I am going to defer to her judgment on her second-in-command._

_Astrid stepped forward to stand by Hiccup. "I think it's a no-brainer. While you are serving as Acting Chief, I appoint Snotlout as my second."_

_Hiccup considered this for a moment. It made good sense when he really thought about it. Jarin was too new, and had his hands full with Shadowhorn. Fishlegs was smart and a good thinker, but he was much too shy to really rise to the occasion. Appointing either of the twins would just result in them beating each other up over it. Snotlout, while arrogant and opinionated, was an accomplished dragon rider who knew his stuff and in spite of always trying to be right about everything, really knew what being a leader was all about. He would do fine._

_"Very well," he said to Astrid. "Until my father returns and relieves me of my duties as Acting Chief, all of you will follow Astrid's instructions. I'll try to visit as often as I can to make sure that everyone's needs, both human and Dragon, are being met. I trust there will be no trouble from anyone with this arrangement?"_

_Something about his voice and level stare brooked no argument, and he received an emphatic "no" from those assembled._

_"Very good," he said. "And now before I depart to begin my new duties, I want to recognized Jarin for his amazing work with Shadowhorn, our newest addition to Berk's dragon population. He's been working tirelessly for many days now to help our new friend on his journey of recovery. So let's hear it for him!"_

_Everyone assembled in the courtyard applauded, including Snotlout, though his applause was slower and more measured._

_"And with that," said Hiccup, "I take my leave. Astrid? The Academy is yours."_

_Hiccup turned to leave, and listened as Astrid began barking orders for the covering over the cage roof to be removed now that Shadowhorn was inside a shade room, and for the place where the recovering dragon had been laying for all this time to be thoroughly scrubbed, so that normal training exercises could resume as soon as possible."_

_Jarin joined several others to begin the assigned task. Shadowhorn would sleep for a while after his exhausting efforts to get inside the shade room. Snotlout was drifting around the academy looking important and barking orders for tasks that people were already trying to perform. It sort of made him look inept, and people laughed behind his back, but nobody doubted the large young man's abilities._

_this was the arrangement until Chief Stoick returned, so everyone adapted, and things essentially went smoothly..._

_O O O_

_Astrid had no problems organizing and overseeing training exercises, and Snotlout managed to take his assignment seriously. While his head seemed a little more puffed up with pride, he never really got out of line. Of course, the fact was that that she had pulled him aside that first day and told him, under no uncertain terms, that if he tried to exceed his mandate, she would happily make his life miserable. He tried laughing it off, but there was that icy stare from her again, and he held his tongue._

_A few days passed and Hiccup dropped in when the sun was directly overhead. He flew Toothles directly through the main gate and touched down right outside the office. He dismounted and patted the Night Fury on the shoulder. "Stay here, bud," he said, and Toothless gave compliant warble."_

_Astrid looked up from the training exercise she was making notes about as the office door swung open, and she couldn't help but smile as Hiccup kicked the door back closed with his artificial foot. She stood up and arched her shoulders as he made his way towards her..._

_"here," he said. "Let me."_

_He began massaging her shoulders, trying to imitate her typical tone of voice as he said "You're so tense."_

_They didn't kiss this time. He massaged her shoulders for a moment and when she seemed to be relaxed, he went round and sat down in the chair facing the desk. "I trust things are going well?"_

_Astrid sat back down, with her eyes still half closed. He was good with his hands, she had to give him that. "Well enough. It's not the same without you here. Nobody else is as challenging as a rider."_

_Hiccup gave her a lop-sided grin. "We'll get back to normal soon enough."_

_She smiled at that thought, then cocked her head to the side. "So what brings the Acting Chief to the Academy today? Come to make a surprise inspection."_

_He smiled at her in a way that made her heart want to melt. "Actually, I came to extend an invitation."_

_"For what?" she asked._

_"For a ride to the out island at dusk. I want to cook you dinner on the beach, and to enjoy your company?" It came out as a question, even though he meant it to be a declaration._

_She was intrigued. Hiccup? Cooking her dinner? He had never fixed a meal for her before. It was very tempting. "What about your duties?"_

_He laughed. "I'm nearly done for the day. For the first time since Dad left on his trip, nobody has any major issues. I've just got a few stops to make. Even if there's something that requires my attention, I should be done in time to collect what I need from my house and meet you at yours. We can act all official about it for the benefit of anyone who sees."_

_She had just been about to ask if he thought that an evening ride with the acting chief might not look a little unprofessional and inappropriate. But he was a good thinker, and had already had it all figured out. "I'll make sure that Stormfly is ready to go when you get there."_

_He stood to his feet as she came around to meet him. He reached over and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. they rested their foreheads against each other. "As much as I would like to stay," he said, "I really need to get back to my rounds so I can make sure that I AM done in time._

_She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Okay," she said. "I'll see you this evening."_

_Again he fixed her with that winning smile of his. He strode to the door and opened it, pausing to turn back toward her "I'll be sure to look into that issue you mentioned." he paused. "Very good, then. Take care." Then he was gone._

_Astrid sat back down, grinning in spite of herself. She went back to planning the training exercises for the day... The time candle had burned down nearly to the bottom while she was absorbed in her work. It was one of Hiccups little inventions. it was really just a regular candle with marks etched into the wax measuring time. A tall one burned for about four hours, marking time to take a break for lunch, and another one to measure out the remaining daylight which could not be seen from the windowless office._

_She got up and went outside, calling Snoutlout over to her. "Alright," she said, handing the office key over to him. "I've got an appointment to attend to shortly. Lock up when you are done."_

_Snotlout knew better than to try to pry. He accepted the key with a curt nod, and went back to putting the new recruits through their paces as the day began to draw to a close._

_Astrid whistled once and Stormfly came running to her, nuzzling her hand. She climbed on the Nadder's back and moments later they were flying out the main gate and towards her house, as the fiery sun cast lengthening shadows across Berk._

_She entered her house and informed her mother that she was going out for an evening flight to relieve tension after the long day. She was met with no objections, so she was back outside waiting for Hiccup._

_She did not have to wait long. He came flying over the rooftops on Toothless, and came to land next to her. "Ah, Astrid," he said with a slightly raised voice. "Good to see that you have your Nadder saddled. There is something I need to show you that I need your input on."_

_"Lead on," she said, playing along. To anyone else, she figured that this was all strictly official business. While it was a bit corny, it was also a bit fun. A few moments later they were soaring through the air on the way to the out island. There was no obstacle course run this time. Just a peaceful flight from the village to the island._

_After a few minutes, they set down on the beach. Hiccup began gathering up driftwood to build a fire. They talked about this and that, catching up on what had been going on for the past few days. Hiccup changed to fishing and managed to land two decent-sized ones after a few minutes. This was a good fishing spot._

_He set about cleaning the fish, and Astrid watched his deft motions. He has the fish steaks prepared and then began cooking them. He had produced a metal pan, and a sealed jar from his pack. As the fish sizzled in the pan, he opened the jar and used a brush to spread the contents over the fish. After turning the fish again, making sure both sides were a golden brown, he added some fresh vegetables to the pan, and let them sizzle in the seasoned juices from the fish. Finally, raked one fish and half if the vegetables onto Astrid's plate, and the other rest of the food onto his. Toothless and Stormfly were catching their own fish in the shallow water where they were frolicking the day Shadowhorn washed up._

_Astrid used her spoon to cut off a piece of the fish and scooped up some of the vegetables. It smelled delicious, and tasted like a little piece of Valhalla on Earth. They ate in silence, watching the flames dance. When she was done, she slid herself over to sit next to him. She wrapped both her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Hiccup, that was the most wonderful fish dinner I have ever eaten," she told him. "In fact, it rivals anything I've ever eaten before._

_He looked over at her with that irresistible smile. "Thanks."_

_"No," Astrid responded, "Thank you. This is one of the most peaceful places I've been to." Again, she planted one of her quick kisses on his cheek._

_O O O_

_Hiccup was ecstatic. Things could not have been going better. The weather was perfect, the food turned out wonderfully, and now the lady of his dreams was there, holding onto his arm and resting her beautiful head on his shoulder. Suddenly, just like on that morning when Shadowhorn washed ashore, he felt a amazing sense of confidence. And once again he was going to throw caution to the wind._

_"Astrid, for a long time I have admired and cared about you, though you probably didn't know or care. We fought the Red Death together and came out victorious. We've worked side-by-side all this time, and I have not stopped caring, and my admiration for you has only continued to grow,"_

_He felt her arms release his, __uh-oh__, the thought. But he had gone too far to stop now. He looked down as if he could find resolve in the sand. "I love you, Astrid. I always have. I always will. I want to share my life with you. I want to care for you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and in my heart forever."_

_He heard nothing from her. So he looked over at her, and into her eyes._

_"Astrid," he said, confidence strong in his voice. "will you be my wife?"_

_She just stared back at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He wondered if she was actually breathing. She got up and walked away from him, to the shoreline where she stared out at the darkness of the ocean horizon._

_Hiccup did not know what to think. And worse, he did not know what she was thinking._

_She turned to regard him, her eyes wide and reflecting the light of the flames. After what seemed like forever, she opened her mouth and prepared to speak..._

* * *

**_Okay... this chapter is much longer than the ones I've written before. I actually planned it out in advanced and fleshed out the events I needed to cover. So this one was done less on-the-fly than the others. I decided to go with Hiccup proposing to Astrid. With all the crap he's been through with the movies and TV shows, he has to have grown enough of a spine. And yes, I know that they haven't really been together. Just shared a few passionate moments. But hey. Hiccup is Hiccup. He's becoming a risk-taker with more than just dragon riding._**

**_So please review. Let me know what you think, what you might like to see me explore, etc._**

**_God bless..._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Out and About

**Hello, everyone. I posted chapter 9 back on 8/23 and it only received six views. I found this to be very discouraging, especially considering that I have asked for reviews and have hardly received anything (the few that made then, I thank you). But then I realized that not long after posting it, there was a deluge of chapters from other people and my story got shoved off the front page and buried. That made me feel less discouraged, so I am just going to keep on truckin'. If you have not read chapter nine, yet, please be sure to read it as this chapter is a direct continuation.**

**Withour further adu, Here is Chapter 10:**

* * *

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 10 – Out and About**

Astrid knew she had to look ridiculous with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Hiccup had just asked her if she would be his wife! She had to give an answer, but the question was overwhelming. She stood up and turned her back to him, staring out to sea, her mind racing.

She looked back on her relationship with Hiccup, in every form that it hat taken since they were children together. She vaguely remembered playing together, before any thought of his not fitting in with typical Viking society even surfaced. He was just Hiccup, and he was fun to play with. She remembered the day when some of the other kids were picking on Hiccup and how their words painted a picture of his weirdness and nonconformity, and how she actually embraced the mean spirit of it. She never actually participated in the abuse, but her passiveness made her just as guilty as the others. She remembered being impressed with Hiccup's skill as a blacksmith's apprentice. He may not have been able to wield weapons, but he knew how to make and repair them. She remembered thinking how he at least fit in in that regard. And he had a nice smile and on the rare occasions when their eyes met, she felt a warmth in her soul. But she was training to be a warrior and she couldn't afford to think that way about someone who could not defend himself much less defend the village.

She then remembered the rage she began feeling towards Hiccup as he became more and more obsessed with wanting to kill dragons, and making all those weird contraptions that always ended up causing damage that she and the others had to fix in the aftermath. He began to make her sick just to look at him, except for the rare occasions when their eyes would randomly meet and suddenly rage faded to warmth. It had to be Loki playing tricks on her. That had to be it. Loki was putting on a puppet show, and Hiccup was the star attraction. Loki could do what he wanted with the creep, so long as he left her out of it.

Then she remembered when Hiccup joined her and the others in Dragon Training, and she just KNEW that Loki had heard her thoughts and had decided to bring her fully into his little game. Especially when Hiccup began showing her and everyone else up in the challenges. He never actually hurt any of the dragons, but was managing to win against them at every turn. Where in the name of Thor was he getting this skill from. He had to be cheating somehow, and she was determined to prove it.

She remembered learning the truth and was on the way to reveal it to the others, when Hiccup and that damnable Night Fury he had somehow managed to befriend—how can someone as useless as Hiccup managed to befriend the most dangerous dragon they had ever known?—snatched her into the sky and dumped her at the top of a tree. He begged to her to let him explain, but she was not going to have it. If you are a friend of the enemy, then you are an enemy, too. But then their eyes had met, and there was that feeling of warmth again. He asked to let him show her. His words did not convince her, but his eyes did. And while the ride on the Night Fury's back started out as terrifying as she just knew it would, the moment she told Hiccup that she was sorry, it quickly turned into the most beautiful, peaceful and joyous experiences she had ever had. And Hiccup was the center of that, as he guided the dragon through the air.

She remembered how wonderful it was when she saw him in a new light. No, he didn't do any of the things that other Vikings had done for generations. But here he was doing things that no Viking had ever done, to her knowledge. He not only befriended a Night Fury, but he was also riding it. If you had control of a creature that could fly faster than any other dragon, capable of wielding firepower that had yet to be measured other than in its level of destruction, you don't need to be able to wield an axe, and it did not matter how big you were or how strong. Hiccup was a force to be reckoned with, now. He scared her. He could take revenge for all the mistreatment he had endured throughout all the years. He could even stand up to Stoick and seize control of Berk if he wanted to. But no. This was Hiccup. She could not ever see him actually doing those things. So she put aside fear and replaced it with respect.

She remembered all the times he had seemed to always be there. Never close, but always present. And it suddenly made sense. He liked her. He wanted to do things to impress her. He just wanted her to see some worth in him. And she had ignored him repeatedly. Not any more. She could not ignore this brave boy who rode a dragon. She remembered wrapping her arms around him and feeling that warmth wrap itself around her heart, mind and soul. And she felt his tension relax.

Then of course, together they had learned the secret behind the dragon raids, and what the real enemy was.

She remembered the joy of bonding with her own dragon, her dear sweet Stormfly, and the amazing experience of all of them flying into battle which would change the destiny of dragon-kind and Vikings alike. Hiccup gave orders with confidence and clarity, and she realized that he was a capable leader. He just needed an opportunity to shine.

She remembered the horror of the thought that Hiccup might have died, and the joy of learning that he had survived. She had cried when she watched his dragon lay its head near the stump of his left leg and make sounds that she was somehow sure was an apology. And she knew deep down that he deserved and apology from her. For everything. Pride kept her from making it, though. The respect and admiration and even affection remained, and she acted on those feelings towards him from the moment he woke up from his coma, to this very day.

Presently, she became aware that he was still behind her, waiting for a response to his question. THE question. She turn to regard him, and their eyes met. There was that warmth in her soul again. How can she answer. She opened her mouth to speak...

"Hiccup," she said. "I want you to know that I am sorry. For everything I ever did that may have hurt you, and for every thought I ever had about you that painted you in my mind as anyone other than the caring, brave and wonderful person I am blessed to know you to be.

"but," she said with a sigh. "I am also sorry to tell you that I cannot be your wife."

The hurt on his face struck her heart like Thor's hammer, and she knew she had to continue.

"Not yet, anyway." she said, and saw his eyes brighten with hope, "I'm just not ready, Hiccup. We both know that you will follow your father as Chief, someday. And we both know that you don't want to be tied to that yet. It's the same way with me. I really love the thought of sharing my life with you, as your wife. But for now, there is so much that I want to do. I am just not ready to settle down."

She watched him nod his head, his eyes still bright with hope, "I love you," he said. "I always have. I always will. And however long it takes for you to be ready, I will gladly wait. You have my heart, Astrid."

He would wait for her? Not knowing how long it might take? Most Viking men were impatient to the core. But not Hiccup. Just as he had endured the hateful behavior of the rest of the village and had held onto himself, he would also endure having her and not having her at the same time. He was a truly gentle man. MAN, not boy. Her man.

"I love you, too, Hiccup," she said. "My heart is yours and no other's. I will be your wife when the time is right. Just as you will be Chief one day."

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, she stepped forward, embraced him gently, and kissed him slowly and lovingly. They held each other for what seemed like hours, but the fact that the fire was still crackling with small flames indicated that it was only a few minutes. They turned and saw their dragons watching them with curiosity.

"What are YOU looking at?" they both asked their respective dragon at the same time. Toothless and Stormfly looked at each other, and both made noises that Astrid was sure had to be laughter. She felt like laughing as well. This evening had turned out to be wonderful. A good meal prepared by a good man who had only good intentions. _The joke is on you, Loki,_ she thought.

Hiccup stoked the fire again and they sat down next to it, their arms around each other, enjoying the warmth on their skin and in their hearts. After about an hour, they gathered up their belongings and returned to Berk, not caring who might have seen them together.

O O O

Several days had passed since Shadowhorn had moved into the shade room. Each day afterward, Jarin had come to take him out into the training yard to walk him, strengthening his legs. It was hard at first, just walking to the center of the yard and back causing his heart to pound and his lungs to feel like they would burst, and the pain in his muscles felt like torture. But he knew from Jarin's mind the truth that while it hurt now, it would get better and he would become stronger and soon would not think anything of the exercise.

Jarin was right. Yesterday he completed his tenth circle around the yard, his breathing labored but steady, his heart beating quickly but evenly. He was hungry and thirsty but he was not starving and his throat was not parched. He felt like a new dragon. The last scabs from the wounds all over his back and sides where the scales had been stripped away had fallen off at some point within the last two days. The scars looked horrible, but there were no longer any open sores. Jarin insisted on still spreading that awful-tasting goop on his hide. He would not lick himself with it on him. Jarin explained what he already knew, that without the fireproof scales, if he had the ability to set himself on fire, he would likely burn himself to death. This frustrated him to no end. He had lost two of his best defenses. And he would never regain them.

Jarin tried to explain that Hiccup was working on something that might help, the way he had helped Toothless. The idea of wrapping something around his body seemed foreign to him, and he wasn't sure how it would help. But if he could restore the ability of flight to a downed dragon, then he could probably come up with a solution. Jarin explained that such a body wrap could not be applied for a while. It may chafe and reopen flesh wounds that while closed and scarred, were still sensitive. It made sense. He was going to have to be patient.

Jarin arrived, checked him over and made sure he had food and water, then he stepped in front of him and extended his hand, palm outward. Shadowhorn stretched forward, eyes closed, and rested his snout against Jarin's hand. "Good morning," he said, though he knew his two-leg would only hear it as a contented grunt. He wished there was a way for two-legs to understand Dragon Speech. But even so, Jarin seemed to understand him well enough.

"Good morning to you, too," Jarin said. "We're not walking around the training yard today, my friend."

Shadowhorn felt disappointed. He loved walking around the training yard with Jarin. It gave him time to consider their togetherness and how it will shape his life, going forward. He snorted.

"Don't think that means you get an easy day, friend," Jarin said with that mental sensation of humor. "We're taking a walk into Berk today."

A wave of joy washed over him. He was going to get to see where the two-legs went to at night and where the rest of them did whatever they did during the day. He was going to get to meet other dragons who lived there. He was going to be able to see this wondrous place that had welcomed him so lovingly. This would be the best day he could remember having. He nuzzled Jarin in the chest and licked the two-leg's face.

They took it slow and easy, resting periodically. The village was a bigger than he imagined it would be, and there were more two-legs than he expected. And they were doing all sorts of odd but amazing things. He took great interest in what the one called Gobber was doing, fashioning a thin metal stick and attaching it to what looked like Toothless' tail fin. "See?" Jarin said. "A piece broke on Toothless' fin, and Gobber's fixing it."

Shadowhorn looked around for Toothless but couldn't find him. He was probably off with Hiccup somewhere, doing important things.

A two-leg child approached him and said "hello."

He looked at the little girl and back to Jarin. "Hold out your hand, with your palm towards him," Jarin said.

the little girl did as instructed, and Shadowhorn rested his snout in the tiny palm. The girl smiled, and his heart was happy. Then the girl frowned as she looked towards his back and side. Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffed. "Poor dragon." Shadowhorn was overcome with the feeling of love and sadness intermingled coming from the tiny, pure heart and mind of this child. These two-legs were raised to care.

"Don't cry, Jenna," Jarin said. "He's doing so much better now. As bad as the scars look, it is nothing compared to how it was when he came to us."

The girl sniffed and nodded. Then she did something Shadowhorn did not expect. She stepped up and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. "Thank you for caring, little one," he said, which came out as low rumbling purr.

They continued their walk, and the more he saw of Berk and its people, the more he came to appreciate the differences from the life he had know in captivity. He wondered if the Despised Ones lived lives similar to this in their own village. Were they all cruel-hearted, or was it just the ones who regularly tormented him. Their leader was as vile as the one called Stoick the Vast was just. Stoick's people were kind and generous. So it was not hard to imagine that the Vile Leader's people were cruel and hateful. But then, cruel and hateful were characteristics he attributed to all two-legs until so recently.

As they started back to the academy after a couple of hours, the passed a group of spinetails and rockeaters who were conversing. They saw him and one of the spinetails approached.

"Good Day, Shadowhorn," she said. "I'm Skydancer. We were just talking about you. We're glad that you are out and about and on the mend. When you are able, you must come fishing with us."

What a nice thought. "Thank you, Skydancer. I'm getting stronger by the day. Hopefully, it will soon be safe enough for me to come and go without being escorted. I'll gladly find you and the others when that happens."

"Excellent," Skydancer replied. She turned back to the others. "He said he'll come fishing with us when he's able." The others voiced their pleasure at the news.

Indeed, life among the people and dragons of Berk would not be bad at all.

O O O

It had been a good walk, and Shadowhorn had done so well. It was wonderful seeing him and the villagers interacting with each other. Especially little Jenna. That girl had been through so much over the years, having lost both parents in a dragon raid and now living with an aunt and uncle whose farmland he used to work before becoming a dragon trainer. She was like a little sister to him. And in spite of her losses, she held no anger in her heart. Probably because she was too young to remember the tragedy when it happened.

Jarin had Shadowhorn back in the shade room and lathered down with the healing salve and was in the process of cleaning up to go into town for a late lunch, when Astrid called his name. He turned to face her.

"I need you to go down to the docks to the fishmonger with this order," she said, handing him a rolled up sheet of paper. "I've got everyone else assigned tasks that need to be done, so if you could take care of it, I'd appreciate it,"

He nodded his head and stuffed the sheet inside his tunic. "I'm on it."

"Thanks," she said with a curt nod in return.

He could have ridden a dragon down to the docks, but he was really in a mood to take his time. The Fishmonger would not have the order ready until tomorrow, regardless of how quickly he delivered the order. He wandered the streets making his way to the ramps leading down to the waterfront. The trek to the fishmonger was uneventful, but as he turned to make his way back, his eyes settled on a very beautiful woman leaving a ship that had just tied off at the dock. She was looking around with eyes wide with wonder as a Zippleback soared overhead to land on an outcropping on the cliff side. Clearly she had never seen dragon behavior like that before. He walked up to her as she continued to stare.

"Magnificent aren't they?" he asked, referring to the zippleback in the plural.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned towards him, hands going up in a position that could either be defensive or offensive, whichever the occasion called for.

"Woah," Jarin said, taking a step back. "Didn't mean to scare you."

She took a hard look at him, and clearly decided that he wasn't a threat. "Sorry," she said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"It's quite alright," he said. "I just noticed you watching the Zippleback settle down for a nap on the cliff"

She looked back up at the dragon and saw that it indeed was hunkered down, its heads resting its chins on the ground.

Jarin saw her mouth hanging open again. "Never seen a Zippleback behave this way?"

She shook her head. "No. I've never seen one that isn't attacking. Those people are walking so close to it. Don't they know how dangerous that thing is?"

Jarin laughed. "Welcome to Berk. Our conflict with the dragons is over. The son of our chief brought an end to it. And we've been prospering ever since."

Suddenly, a flock of Nadders in a V formation flew overhead, each with a rider on its back, of course, the lead rider was Astrid.

"Thor in a thunderstorm!" the woman said. "That was incredible. And the girl in the lead... She seems so young."

Jarin smiled. "That she is. That's Astrid Hofferson, Senior trainer at the Berk Dragon Academy. She specializes in Nadders. I myself help out with the Monstrous Nightmares."

It was her turn to step back. "You... Train... Nightmares?" She looked as if she were going to be sick from shock.

"Yes, indeed," he answered. "Once you learn how to get on their good side, they're really quite gentle."

She cocked her head to the side, as if trying to figure out if he was actually being serious. "And how do you do that?"

"Well, for starters," he said. "You make it a point not to provoke them, and you let them SEE you making that point."

She swallowed hard. Apparently, this was a lot for her to take in.

"Where are my manners?" he said. "My name is Jarin." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Tarina," she said, accepting it.

"Do you have a place to stay, Tarina?" Jarin asked.

She looked at him with suspicion. "No," she answered, but the word came out sounding like a question.

"I can do something about that," he offered. "We don't get many visitors, but we do have some houses that have been built for the purpose. I can help you get settled into one. And there's always plenty to eat at the Great Hall."

She gave him a relieved smile. She probably suspected that he was going to suggest that she stay with him. Of course, he would love to have her stay with him, but she was a stranger. A beautiful stranger, sure. But he always prided himself on being a gentleman, and he had no intention of breaking personal tradition now. Maybe she would stay in Berk for a while, and if so, there would be plenty of time for them to get to know each other. After that, who knows?

"Thank you," she replied.

Jarin made arrangement with some dock hands to see her belongings delivered to her guest house.

About half an hour later they were at the other side of the town, at one of the hand-full of guest houses that had been built. Jarin entered first and lit the candles. It was sparsely, but suitably furnished. And it was clean. When Tarina came into the room, she looked uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" Jarin asked.

"I don't mean to suggest anything, but where I come from, people tend to break into other people's homes at night and take what they want. Whatever that might be." She shuddered.

Jarin nodded. "I have just the solution. Not that I think you have anything to worry about. But I want you to feel secure." he stepped outside the door, cupped his hands to his mouth, and let out a terrifying sound.

"What was that?" asked Tarina.

He looked back at her with a wry smile. "Wait for it."

A moment later, a Gronckle came thundering through the air, small wings flapping so very fast.

Tarina put both hands to her mouth and stepped back.

Jarin stepped towards the Gronckle and knelt, presenting his open palm towards it. It stepped the rest of the way forward and nudged his hand with its snout. Jarin looked back to Tarina and motioned for her. "Come on over."

She hesitated for a moment but then complied. She knelt beside him.

"Now," he said. "Hold your hand out like I did and let her smell it."

"Are you insane?" she demanded.

"It's the first step in Dragon Training. It establishes trust on their part." he looked over at her. "Just try it."

She hesitated again, but again, she complied. The Gronckle turned its attention to her, sniffed her hand, and then nuzzled it with a sound that was half growl and half purr. It looked at her with eyes that seemed bright and cheerful. "Amazing," she said.

"Gronckle?" he said, and the creature looked at him. He gestured to Tarina. "Protect?"

It was clearly a question, not a command. The Gronckle regarded her, looked back at Jarin, and _nodded._ "It understands you?"

Jarin smiled again. "Yes. It's a little weird, I know. "It seems that they can actually read our minds. Or at least pick up on the essence of what we are thinking and feeling. My dragon sometimes seems to respond to what I'm trying to get him to do before I even ask it of him. His recovery turned out a lot easier because of that, I think."

"His recovery?" she asked.

"Yes," Jarin replied. "He washed up on one of our out-islands a little while back. He was dying from starvation and abuse." His voice choked up as he spoke of it. "Someone ripped his scales off and beat him half to death." He looked at her to see a horrified expression on her face. "I'm sorry. He is my friend, and I hate the thought of what was done to him. If I met the person who did it, he'd probably be the first and last human being I would gladly kill."

"She looked really hard at him for a moment, then nodded in understanding. "If someone abused one of my friends, I would probably feel the same way."

Just then, the Gronckle growled and turned to face down the path leading back into the village. A yak-drawn cart was approaching with some crates and other items. Tarina's belongings brought from her ship as arranged.

"It's alright," Jarin said to the dragon, and she relaxed.

By the time Jarin and Tarina had gotten everything moved into the house, the sun was setting. Jarin's stomach growled loudly. "Okay," he said. "Let's go to the Great Hall and get something to eat."

Tarina agreed. "It's been a long day, and I am famished."

After they had both eaten their fill, Jarin escorted her back to her guest house.

"Thank you for everything, Jarin," she said. "But if I can ask you for one small favor?"

"Of course," he said. "Name it."

She took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, could you show me the Dragon Academy? I really would like to see what it's like to train a dragon."

"You got it," he answered. "I'll come by tomorrow morning before my shift and we'll go together."

"Thanks," she said.

After a few pleasantries, they parted company. She went inside and he started walking home. The Gronckle hunkered down outside the door.

O O O

The rays of early sunlight shone on the floor of the shade room, and Shadowhorn looked over at the entrance. It would still be a while yet before Jarin would arrive, but the new day brought with it promises of new excitement.

He was still reeling from the previous day's walk through Berk. He hoped that he would get to do so again soon. But then he realized that he should probably wait. As he stood to stretch, every muscle in his legs screamed at him. Yesterday's walk was the longest he had taken in a long time. The frequent rest stops he and Jarin took made it so he didn't get tired out too early. But today, he was paying for it. Taking it easy certainly couldn't hurt.

He settled back down and fell asleep again.

O O O

Jarin had arrived at Tarina's guest house early enough for them to take a peaceful stroll through Berk on their way to the Academy. When they arrived, he reported in to Astrid, confirmed that the fish delivery would be on schedule that day, and asked permission to show Tarina around, which was granted.

As he and Tarina made their way around the premises, he explained how the place used to be an arena where dragons were killed for sport, and how it became converted to what it was today. He explained how the corrals had their cage doors removed and how they now served as a place for dragons who were active at night could safely come to sleep during the day. He explained how Dragons and Humans alike shard the burdens of Berk's prosperity. Everyone found a way to contribute, and everyone was happy with the results. Nobody forced the dragons to do anything. They acted of a free will. He explained that he believed that the dragons felt bad for the generations of raiding and were doing what they could to make amends.

"And now, I'll introduce you to my friend," said Jarin as they approached the entrance to one of the shade rooms. "Shadowhorn?" he called. A moment later the Monstrous Nightmare came limping forward, looking directly at Jarin. "Good morning, my friend," he said. "I want you to meet a new friend. This is Tarina," he gestured to her.

Shadowhorn looked over to Tarina. His eyes suddenly widened with terror and he began stumbling backwards, screaching.

"What on Midgard?" he asked, looking at Tatina, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. He entered the shade room and found Shadowhorn huddled against the back wall, staring past him at Tarina... Staring with eyes filled with fear... And recognition. It was clear that Shadowhorn knew Tarina. And if he was so overcome by fear at the sight of her, he had no trouble figuring out just where the dragon remembered her from.

He turned towards Tarina and begin walking towards her, lips curled into a sneer. "Who are you, really, and why have you come to Berk?"

* * *

**Okay... please let me know what you think. Is there something you would like to see me explore in a future chapter? Anything you would like me to clarify?**

**Thanks for reading... God bless...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth Shall Set You Free

**To those who submitted reviews for Chapter 10, I thank you.**

* * *

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 11 – Truth Shall Set You Free**

Shadowhorn woke to the sound of his friend Jarin's voice, calling to him. He had been having the most wonderful dream about fishing with other dragons on Berk's shores and even soaring through the skies with them, with Jarin on his back. The prospect of such a thing would have been foreign to him before, but now with all the two-legs he had met recently doing whatever they could to help him feel welcome on this wonderful island, he was ready to believe anything was possible. He stretched, and noted that while his legs still ached from yesterday's long walk, the discomfort had dulled a bit from when he first woke up at dawn, too early to really do anything.

He took slow and easy steps forward, still relishing the fact that he was strong enough to walk after so many years chained to a wall in a dank cave, where the only thing he could look forward to was another day of torture. He sighed, as he locked his eyes on his friend, straight ahead. He no longer needed to fear that, for all the two-legs he knew from that awful place were far away.

He realized that Jarin was not alone, and he cut his eyes over to the man's companion. His breath caught in his throat. His heart began pounding faster and faster. Terror laid hold of his soul. His legs began to give out as he scrambled backwards into the shade room... Away from HER.

He was up against the wall, panting. Why was she here. Were the despised ones with her somewhere nearby? What was Jarin doing assoicating with HER? She who once gave him hope and then left him to rot. She who caused him to give up hope and surrender to the inevitable. She, the most despised despised one.

He was aware of Jarin approaching and could sense his deep concern and confusion. So he didn't know what she was and what she had done that had hurt his soul more deeply than any wound inflicted upon his body. Of cours, how could he know, anyway? He had never been to the despised ones' home. He wanted to look at Jarin and make him understand that he didn't blame him, but he could not take his eyes off of HER.

He saw Jarin look back to where he was staring, then look back at him, with eyes that conveyed understanding. Without a word, Jarin turn away from him and strode towards HER, the way he moved reminding him of how a predator stalked prey. He heard Jarin's voice, in a tone that was anything but kind and gentle as he had come to know it.

"Who are you, really, and why have you come to Berk?" was what Jarin asked, and Shadowhorn cocked his head to the side, listening to whatever lies she was about to tell him.

O O O

Tarina's heart felt like it was being crushed when she saw how the dragon reacted to her. She had not expected this reaction from him if she was ever to see him again. Then she saw Jarin striding towards her with a fire hotter than that of any dragon in his eyes. And her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She took involuntary steps back.

"Who are you, really, and why have you come to Berk?" he asked in a dangerous tone that she was used to hearing from her father all her life. A tone that meant that she had better not give any answer other than the truth, and that he had better like what he heard. Well, this man was not her father, but he had been kind to her and in just one afternoon, had shown her more wonders than she had seen in her entire life.

"I came here to find him," she answered pointing to Shadowhorn. "Or rather, I was looking for him when a storm blew me off course. I was not expecting to find him here. But I needed to stop and get supplies."

She saw Jarin's eyes narrow. "Why were you looking for him. Hadn't you done enough to him already?"

She saw Shadowhorn striding forward to stand behind Jarin, his head stretched forward so that it was at his right shoulder. His teeth were bared, and there was a low rumble in his throat.

"I never did _anything_ to him but show him kindness!" she said. She was scandalized by the thought that she had harmed the dragon.

Shadowhorn snarled and Jarin folded his arms across his chest. "It would seem, woman, that he disagrees with that."

Sudden't, she understood why the dragon was behaving as if she was some kind of monster. And had she been in his place, she probably would feel just as betrayed. And she also knew that it was not Jarin she needed to explain herself to.

"Shadowhorn, my friend," she began, and the dragon fixed her with a dangerous stare as if demanding how she would dare call him friend. "I am so sorry that I never came back to you. But you couldn't possibly know what happened that last day I brought you fish."

The dragon's eyes seemed to become curious, while still holding a measure of danger. It was almost as if he was thinking, "This had better be good."

"I was leaving the dungeon, still carrying the basket the fish were in," she began. "I couldn't leave it down there, he would have known. I was rounding a corner and I ran right into him. My father. He saw the basket and could smell the fish.

"'What are you doing down here, girl,' he demanded. I couldn't answer. 'You was feeding that beast, weren't you?' he asked. I still didn't respond. 'WEREN'T YOU?' he screamed at me.

"I couldn't help but nod, and he back-handed me full in the face. 'You little piece of dung!' he snarled at me. 'I told you never to come down here in the first place. And if I ever catch you down here again, not only will I beat you to within an inch of your pitiful useless life, I will bring you down here and make you watch me put that dragon's eyes out with a rusty sword, and you will know that it will be YOUR FAULT!

"He doesn't lie. My father tells the absolute truth when he threatens to hurt someone. It's all about control with him. But I am a grown woman now, and I decided that I would no longer let him control me. So I left the day he dumped you into the ocean, with no intention of ever returning"

She looked at the dragon before her, and tears leaked from her eyes. "You must have thought I had abandoned you. In a way, I did. But I did it to save you yet more pain. I am sorry, but I was not going to see you harmed because of me."

She knew what she had to do, thought it would be risking her life.

"Please forgive me," she asked, stepping forward, raising her hand, palm outward.

O O O

Shadowhorn had listened to every word she spoke. More importantly, he sensed the truth of every word. He had misjudged her. She stopped coming to him, not out of cruelty, but to protect him. He had not known that she was his tormentor's hatchling. That had never come up. She would simply bring him fish and say nice things to him. And after she had stopped coming, he had simply begun thinking of her as being indistinguishable from the others. Hateful. Cruel. Despised. He had been so wrong.

"Creator-of-all, forgive me," he said, though to the two-legs it would have come out as an anguished whine. He looked at her outstretched hand and stretched his head forward, resting his snout in her palm. And it happened again. That surge of joy he experienced before when he had done the same with Jarin. And just as he would never harm Jarin, he knew he wold never harm HER... her... Tarina. Daughter of his tormentor, but friend of his heart.

How was this possible? He had heard the other Dragons talk about the bond. They had all said that it was for one person and for life. And yet here he was, clearly bonded to two. This had to be a miracle from the Creator-of-all.

It was at this moment when Toothless arrived in the training yard with Hiccup.

O O O

Toothless looked over towards the shade room that Shadowhorn had been staying in, and was surprised to see him out. He knew he was getting better and all, but it was the first time he had seen the newcomer out since he had moved in there. Of course, he hadn't been to the academy for a few days, because Hiccup had been tending to important stuff everywhere else but here.

A breeze blew through the training yard from that direction, and he caught the smell. His teeth were out in an instant and he began bounding towards the woman standing next to Shadowhorn's two-leg. She was from THERE. She did not belong HERE.

"Toothless, what are you doing," he heard Hiccup exclaim.

_I'm doing you a favor,_ he thought.

The woman turned and gasped. "Night Fury!" she exclaimed. "Get down!"

It had been a while since Toothless had heard those words. But the woman was cowering before him, and he felt powerful. _Yes, little one,_ he thought. _Be very afraid!_

"No, friend," shouted Shadowhorn. "She is mine!"

Toothless looked up. "Then kill her and be done with it. She stinks of evil!"

"You misunderstand me," Shadowhorn responded. "She is mine. She is bound to me and I to her!"

Toothless could not believe what he was hearing. That was impossible, and he said so.

"I do not understand it either, my friend. But I am bound to both Jarin and Tarina. And while she is from the place of those who tormented me, she is not like them. I promise to explain later, but please do not harm her."

Toothless looked back and forth between the woman... Tarina... and Shadowhorn. This would be something he would look forward to hearing. He bobbed his head in a nod, and retracted his teeth, just as Hiccup arrived at his side.

"What's going on here?" Hiccup asked, looking at Jarin.

Toothless did not have to wait to hear the story, and after Jarin had told it, with the strange, evil-smelling woman confirming it, he understood the truth. The woman had been just as much a victim in all of this as Shadowhorn had been. But the double-bond that Shadowhorn had with both Jarin and Tarina was a mystery. He wondered what it meant, but was sure that all would be revealed in time.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous two. I decided that I wanted to go ahead and get Tarina's background established. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**God bless...**


	12. Chapter 12 - Solutions and Problems

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk**

**Chapter 12 – Solutions and Problems**

Hiccup had listened very carefully to Jarin's explanation. The woman's tale was horrifying, and he believed it. But something was missing

"Tarina," he began, "You were looking for Shadowhorn after you left your island?"

Tarina looked back at him. "Yes. I knew the ocean would carry him away. I knew he was still alive. I didn't really know what I could do if I found him, but the least I could try to do was be with him, give him some small comfort at the end. I am so very glad he came here, where Dragons and humans live in harmony."

Hiccup nodded. He extended his hand to her. "I am Hiccup, Acting-chief and First Rider of Berk. I welcome you and pledge to see to it that for as long as you choose to remain here, you will be safe."

She clasped his hand. "Thank you," she said, looking him up and down, no doubt thinking that he didn't seem like chief material, acting or otherwise. Then he saw her look at Toothless, who was nuzzling his hand, no doubt thinking that if he could tame a Night Fury, then there must be something more to him than his outward appearance suggested. Truth was, she was half-right. He _wasn't_ chief material. At least not the way he saw it. The council deferred to him because Stoick, the real chief, told them to. Will they do so of their own accord when he became chief in truth? He hoped that he would not know that answer for a long time to come. Not because he was afraid of the answer, but rather because he was afraid of losing his father. All his life, he had endured his father's disappointment with him. Now, finally, he had his father's respect and acceptance. Nobody knew how important that was to him.

Since he took on the responsibility of acting-chief, he had done well. The issues brought to his attention were real issues, and he managed to solve them, seemingly to the satisfaction of the council members who brought them to his attention, and the citizens in question never approached him with discontent. Maybe people were looking at him in a new light. Maybe they worried that he would feed them to Toothless if they complained. Of course, they knew Stoick would be coming back, and they were probably afraid that defying Hickup's decisions would be in essence defying Stoick's decision. Nobody with half a brain would defy Stoick. The night he downed Toothless, Stoick has beaten the snot out a Monstrous Nightmare with his bare hands. Anyone who saw that would think twice about crossing the Chief.

"Jarin," Hiccup said, "I came to tell you that last night, I had an epiphany concerning Shadowhorn's body wrap, and I wanted to run it by you. There's a bit of an ethical question associated with it, and I wanted your thoughts."

Jarin was all ears, and he told Hiccup so.

"What I was thinking is that we use the most pliant leather we can find as the base for the wrap, and graft actual Monstrous Nightmare scales onto it," Hiccup said.

Jarin's eyes widened. "Real Nightmare scales? Where do we get those?"

"When I started researching this, I decided to go through an inventory list of things stored up in the vaults that might be useful," Hiccup stifled a yawn, He had been up all night working on the details of this idea. "I found a reference to a large chest filled with Monstrous Nightmare scales that had been kept for possible use in fireproofing buildings and shields. The ideas were good, but many buildings were destroyed by dragons smashing them as often as torching them. And as for shields? Well, some of those dragons have eaten many vikings, shields and all, without even using their fire. And as hard as it was to harvest scales, it was determined that while good on paper, the ideas would not be good in practice. But the scales were kept just in case."

Jarin looked thoughtful. "I hate the thought of using scales that were ripped off another dragon, even if it was already dead. It just seems wrong."

"Hence the ethical question involved," Said Hiccup.

"If I may," said Tarina, and both Hiccup and Jarin turned to look at her. "If you use the scales to create a body wrap for Shadowhorn, then they will be put to a positive use, and in a way, the dragon they belonged to would not have died in vain. Whereas if they remain in storage, not being used for anything, then that dragon's death will remain empty."

Hiccup and Jarin looked back at each other and spoke at the same time, "She's right."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay... that settles that. Now all I need to do is figure out exactly how much area needs to be covered, and the required shaping of the wrap, and it should not be too hard to actually make it. It'll be time-consuming, but by the time it is done, his scars will not be as tender, and we can manage figuring out the right amount of padding needed to prevent chafing. Thank you for your input, you two."

"You got it, chief," said Jarin.

"Glad to help," said Tarina.

Hiccup mounted up on Toothless. "Let's go home, boy," Hiccup said, and Toothless bounded forward and launched himself into the air, swooping low through the Academy gate. On the way back to his house, he began pondering two things at once. One, the issue with making the body wrap for Shadowhorn, and two, what could be done about Tarina's father and his cruelty. The former was something he could directly handle. The latter would be a matter to take up with his father when he got back.

Tarina's presence on Berk made him nervous. He felt she could be trusted, but had a feeling that her father would be looking for her. And if he was like some of the other Viking warlords he had known, the man would use his daughter's presence as an excuse to invade, no doubt pretending to believe that she was being held there against her will. Hiccup was by no means warlord material, by his standards. But he was calculating and cunning like them, capable of thinking in circles that many would find confusing. Hiccup applied his thought process to finding ways to make life better for people, while the average warlord sought to make it worse. But having an analytical mind gave him an edge that might help deal with potential threats. It wasn't too unlike inventing a new machine. He just needed to give the matter some thought. His father would be back in a few more days, and with any luck, he would not only be able to tell him about the issue, but also advise him on it as well.

He had just enough time to eat breakfast before he had to leave for the great hall to meet with the council for today's agenda. Toothless always accompanied him. Even though the entire village had come to love and respect the Night Fury, it was still intimidating to face Hiccup with his hand resting on the dragon's shoulder and those piercing green eyes, both his and the dragon's staring back at them. Toothless put on a fine show of staring straight at each council member's eyes. . It was so effective that Hiccup had begun hearing whispers that the some of the council members were beginning to feel that in spite of Hiccup's physical limitations, with dragon power and the wisdom he had been showing, he could be an effective chief after all. He wasn't trying to trick anyone. He just did not have any time for nonsense, so he simply used the tools at his disposal to their fullest. Toothless clearly didn't mind. In fact, the Night Fury had actually taken the first step by glaring at anyone whose tone towards Hiccup was anything less than respectful. _Sometimes, you've got to listen to your dragon,_ he thought. So he did.

He sincerely hoped that today's exercise in village politics would be light. He was exhausted. The sooner he got things done and over with, the sooner he could come home and take a nap. Astrid would not be free until nightfall, so he might just be able to make up for lost sleep before she dropped by, as she had been doing quite often since there picnic on the island. They would talk about each other's day, eat a quiet meal, and they would cuddle and kiss for a while. Then she would go home and he would go to bed.

He thought about the direction his relationship with Astrid had gone. Everything felt so natural. There was no sense of urgency. They were there for each other, and yet still maintained personal freedom. But he never thought of anyone else he would rather share his quiet time with, and eventually his whole life, than Astrid. No matter how tired he was, spending time with her was never an inconvenience.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _I'm not going to get done any sooner by starting later. _He finished the last of his breakfast and then he and Toothless left the house for a quick ride up to the great hall.

O O O

"I couldn't help but notice that when you touched Shadowhorn, that you had trouble standing," Jarin said to Tarina after Hiccup had left.

She turned to look at him. "That was so strange. There was this overwhelming feeling of joy. Like I had found something that I was not aware that I was even searching for."

Jarin's face took on a puzzled expression. "We call it the dragon bond. You now share a mental and almost spiritual connection with Shadowhorn. As do I. But it is strange, as so far we've only seen dragons bond with a single human. So something special seems to be at work here."

Tarina considered this. "Please don't feel like I am intruding on your territory. I had no idea that this was even possible."

Jarin shook his head. "No need to worry, Tarina. As much as we have learned about dragons since Hiccup and Toothless ended the war with them, there is still so much we don't know. A lot of it we may never know."

She nodded.

Jarin sighed. "Tarina, I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier, interrogating you like you were some sort of criminal."

Tarina shook her head. "There is nothing to apologize for, Jarin. I understand that you were being protective of your friend. I am just glad it was you and your people who found him, and not some pirate crew that would have just killed him." She looked around at other dragons playing happily with each other, and some humans cheerfully bringing them fish. "He'll thrive here. After all those years in captivity, he can know peace." There were tears in her eyse.

One thing that Jarin had a hard time with was seeing a woman cry. Especially one so beautiful as Tarina. He rested his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

Instinctively, Tarina grabbed Jarin's hand and twisted it, his wrist cracking loudly, and he let out a yelp.

"Why would you DO that," he groaned.

Tarina immediately reached out and took his wrist gently. "I am so sorry," she said. "I'm not used to being touched, except by people who want to attack. I reacted without thinking."

Jarin flexed his hand and bent his wrist back and forth. "Nothing's broken. I think my wrist just popped." He looked at her with a wry smile. "You moved like lightning. That was impressive."

She smiled. "I've been practicing techniques like that since I was very young." There was that sad look again.

"What's troubling you?" he asked.

"Shadowhorn is free," she began. "But I am not. My father did not give me leave to go. He will come looking for me. And he will find me. If that happens, it will be very bad for everyone here. Especially the dragons."

"Why does he hate them so much?" Jarin asked.

"My mother and baby brother were lost in a dragon raid," she replied. "Ever since then, he has been cruel and unreasonable. Not just to dragons. He tortures people, too. Jarin, I love my father. I remember him as he once was. Kind. Gentle. Loving. I'd give anything to have him back, but I know that it won't happen. His mind burns with one emotion: Rage.

"He will not surrender his power. He has used up my people's resources on his mindless quest for revenge that will not be sated no matter how many dragons he kills, or captures and tortures. The actual dragon raids have stopped. We thought that it was because we killed enough to finally drive them away. Now I know that it is because of one young man and a dragon he befriended. What exactly did he do, by the way?"

Jarin smiled. "The Dragons raided the islands of the region because they were under the control of a massive creature that we have come to call the Red Death. It sent them out to recover food for it. Hiccup and the Riders of Berk battled it, and ultimately Hiccup and Toothless lured it way up into the sky, did massive damage to it, and it flew head-first into the ground trying to get at them. The explosion was massive. Toothless saved Hiccup, though in doing so, it seems he accidentally bit off his lower left leg." he sighed. "With the Red Death gone, the control on the dragons was broken, and we as a people learned that day that not everything is as it seems. Because we saw the truth, we were freed ourselves from generations of misjudgment. The dragons helped us rebuild, and they have proven useful in so many ways. We do not force them to help us. They do so willingly."

Tarina smiled. "I wish things would have happened differently for the people of Nartara. If we had known all of this, then maybe we...

"the people of WHERE?" demanded Jarin.

Tarina looked confused, but seemed to realized that she had never actually told anyone the name of her homeland. "Nartara," she repeated.

Nartara... The island where Stoick had gone to begin peaceful negotiations with a people who had made peace with Dragons like Berk had. How much did theor mad leader know of Berk? Enough to say the right things in messages sent with traders, that they were interested in making a connection. Stoick could be in serious trouble. "Oh Thor in a thunderstorm hurling lightning bolts!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Deception and Decision

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 13 – Deception and Decision**

Stoick the Vast had always prided himself on being one step ahead of his enemies and two steps ahead of his friends. It was very rare that he ever encountered an enemy that was two steps ahead of him. And yet for several days, he had languished in this dank dungeon with a frightened monstrous nightmare chained to the wall across from him. That mad chief Gelbrun who had sent such kind letters of inviation to discuss methods of integrating Dragons into his society the way stories said that Stoick had thew him down here while he decided how best to use him.

The Monstrous Nightmare eyed him with suspicion, even though it should have been clear that he was as much a prisoner here as the dragon. The creature seemed relatively healthy, but he had not seen anyone come down to give him food or water for at least two days. He knew exactly where he was, in the dark and evil place that Berk's newest dragon-citizen was discarded from. That was made evident by the torture that was done to the dragon each day.

The first day he watched Gelbrun and his cronies beating the dragon, he had demanded with all the authority of a chief that they stop. They did not ignore him. In fact, they responded by beating the dragon even harder, its usual defiant roars giving way to anguished cries of pain. Why wouldn't they stop? What point was there to this? Even during the many years of his animosity towards dragons, he never dreamed of doing something like... THIS. This was cruelty for the sake of cruelty, far more than revenge for the fallen.

Finally, at the end of its endurance, the Monstrous Nightmare burst into flame for a moment, then collapsed.

Now, these many days later, he looked across at the Dragon who looked back at him accusingly.

"Please, friend," he said. "Do not look at me with such mistrust. If I could free you, I would, and we would ride out of here together, leaving these beasts thrashing in their own entrails."

The dragon closed its eyes and turned away, clearly not wanting to sense whether or not he spoke the truth. This one was strong willed, he could see, relying on defiance rather than hope. Were he not bonded with Thornado, he would consider working with this dragon. Ah well. He would find a way out of here. He would see that dragon released, and he would make Gelbrun pay with blood for his treachery. But he had to be careful. The people who came with him were being held somewhere else inside this fortress. That's what Gelbrun had told him, though the man may have just as likely had them killed and may have been using threats against them to manipulate him.

_Mnipulate me into what?_ Stoick asked himself. _Since I've been chained up down here, you haven't so much as said two words to me, you bloody coward!_ Oh he knew full well what was going on. _You're trying to wear me down through silent intimidation. You're trying to establish that you are in control of everything here, thinking I'll "realize my place" and just roll over for whatever plan you have._

"It's not going to happen," he shouted. "You hear me, Gelbrun? It's not going to happen!"

The dragon looked over at him, eyes narrowing as if trying to figure out if Stoick was insane or just being as defiant as it was. Stoick did not have a problem reading that look.

"Yes, friend," he said with a sardonic laugh. "I am insane. And getting more so by the day. And when that coward makes his mistake, I will get insane all over his cowardly face!"

The dragon's eyes widened and for an instant there seemed to be amusement, as if it wanted to say, "I would so love to watch!" But it was over in an instant, as it lowered its head dejectedly to the ground, closing its eyes.

Stoick understood. Things followed a strict routine here. It wouldn't be long before they came to give the dragon its daily beating. The creature clearly wanted to try to get some rest before having to endure that. "Rest, friend. I will try not to disturb you," he said in a low tone.

O O O

Gelbrun paced back and forth in the great hall of his fortress, pulling at the hair on his head. He had not slept since his daughter had disappeared without a word. She didn't need to tell him where she was going. He knew. She was going after that wasted piece of gargbage dragon that he had dumped into the ocean to do. What could she do? Nothing. It was at the end of its useless existance. He kicked the high-backed chair his pacing brought him close to, his booted foot puncturing the soft leather, which squeaked as he twisted to pull himself loose.

He glanced at the guards at his door who stared, blank-faced, straight ahead. They had learned long ago not to laugh if he did something that he knew full well made him look foolish in his raging. The skull decorating the little pedestal in the corner belonged to the last guard, a new recruit, who had looked like he might have been snickering at him. He took his head off with his ax right there on the spot. In his moments of weakness he thought that he might have been excessive in doing so, but he had to be hard. His word had to be law. It _had_ to.

One good thing was that Stoick had played right into his hands. When he learned about Berk and its dragon-loving ways, he knew he had to do something. His people had believed that they, through constant show of strength and resolved, had defeated the dragons, and that was why they were no longer raiding. If the people learned that the dragons were never really defeated, but befriended by some other tribe, then they may start doubting his resolve. His people believed that all dragons were murderous creatures with no value whatsoever, and that they needed to be hunted to extinction. And now that the raids had stopped, he had said that it was the right time to do it, before they reproduced and it all started over again.

Berk needed to fall. But he did not dare go against them directly. IF dragons and Vikings could live in peace, he could not let the people see it... So he would use Stoick against Berk. The trouble was he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. Why couldn't he think straight. He went from yanking on his hair to tapping his forehead against his palm, continuing to pace. Where was Tarina? He was going to beat her half to death this time when he could lay his hands on her. Berk must fall He had the key to bringing that about in the dungeon. He did not need to have to worry about what sort of trouble his useless daughter was going to cause for him. He hoped she got lost at sea and died, but the gods would never make it that easy for him.

He went back to yanking on his hair again.

And the guards continued to stare straight ahead.

O O O

"Oh Thor in a thunderstorm hurling lightning bolts!" exclamed Jarin.

"What's the matter," asked Tarina with a concerned expression.

"Your island is where our chief went to establish diplomatic relations. He was under the impression that hostilities had ended between the people and the dragons there and he was invited to advise on the best way to integrate dragons into their way of life, like we have." Jarin began to pace back and forth. "we need to do something!"

Tarina considered the situation for a moment. "If he has your chief, then he's probably not going to harm him, at least not for a while. He'll find some way to try to leverage him to gain whatever ends he's after. He will kill him eventually, either if it becomes clear that whatever his demands are are not met, or if they are met."

Jarin looked at her. "So no matter what, Stoick is going to die?"

Tarina nodded sadly. "If my father makes demands, and your people don't take him seriously, or come off as if they do not really care, he'll kill your chief without a thought. He won't be worth anything to my father, and he keeps nothing that he considers worthless. And if he gets what he wants, he won't need a hostage anymore. Same result."

O O O

"So it seems to me," said Hiccup, stroking his clean-shaven chin thoughtfully, "That whenever the demands come, we need to make sure we do not meet them, while at the same time making your father feel like mine is a valuable hostage, at least until we can make our move..."

The council had been assembled already when Jarin and Tarina had burst into the Great Hall, reporting on the situation with Stoick. There had been a lot of shouting, finger-pointing and grandstanding, before Snotlout slammed a meaty had down on the table with an "ENOUGH!" that was likely still echoing in the chamber if one could just listen hard enough for it. Why he was actually there, Hiccup didn't know. But knowing Snotlout, it probably had something to do with staying close to where power was, either to bask in it or try to figure out how and when to grab it for himself. Hiccup figured it was more the former than the latter.

"Alright," Hiccup said. "Jarin, Snotlout... I want you both working as hard as possible to get Shadowhorn combat ready. All of the Riders of Berk will go. And we need to be riding dragons we are bonded to, so we can be most effective. I will make sure Shadowhorn's armor is ready. Jarin, you explain the situation to him. I know he will understand."

Jarin nodded. "You got it, Hiccup!" He was about to say "Chief", but stopped himself. Calling the acting Chief Chief when the real chief was captured somehow did not seem apropriate.

"What exactly is it that we're going to do," Astrid asked. "We don't know what to expect."

Hiccup nodded. "True."

"I will tell you as much as I can about the island's defenses," Tatina stated. "But you need to promise me that the people will not be harmed."

Hiccup nodded gravely. "When we attack, we will do our best to avoid harming the people. Our goal is to secure the release of my father. I do not think that when the people of that island see a large number of people riding dragons, they will put up much of a fight."

Tarina nodded. "Indeed not. The mere thought of humans and dragons co-existing together is foreign. When they see humans _riding_ dragons, they will be confused and intimidated to say the least. But I must caution you that whatever we do, we must keep my father away from your chief when we do it. If he feels threatened, he won't hesitate to kill him."

Hiccup nodded. "This attack is going to take careful planning." Who would have thought it. Not so long ago, he was the village idiot. Now he was about to engage the village council on war plans. One good thing that had come of his filling in for his father was that people began to trust his judgments. There were skeptics at first, of course. But he was not dumb. His calculating mind helped him come up with solid workable solutions to the problems the councilors brought to his attention. But the decisions he was about to make would mean the difference between life and death.

O O O

Snotlout and Jarin spent the next several day putting Shadowhorn through rigorous training to get his strength up as quickly as possible. Hiccup had the body armor for the dragon ready a lot sooner than he originally planned, and it was ingenious the way it overlapped onto the remaining scaled portions of the dragon's back and sides. His wings were now fully heald as well. Tomorrow would be the day of final trial. Tomorrow, Shadowhorn will fly again for the first time in years. And Jarin would be riding him.

* * *

**Okay guys... I figured it was time for more than just characters talking to each other and walking around all nice and peaceful. There will be conflict to come.**

**A word about Gelbrun... He's not playing with a full deck. He was once a great warrior, strong and intelligent. But the loss of his wife and infant son during a dragon raid broke his mind, and he's been losing more and more of himself since. He knows his days are waning, but in his insanity, he will not go down without taking his enemies with him. Trouble is, he's at a point where he cannot distinguish friend from enemy.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback.**

**God bless...**


	14. Chapter 14 - To Ride the Wind Again

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How to Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 14 - To Ride The Wind**

"Okay, my friend," Shadowhorn heard Jarin say as he felt his two-leg pat him on the side of his neck. "We've been working towards this for days. I want you to know that whatever happens, I am proud of you, and I love you." As always, the sounds coming out of Jarin's mouth meant nothing, but the pure essence of thought conveyed the meaning, and more importantly, the truth behind it. He felt Jarin's pride and joy over his recovery, and he felt his love. It was the strongest and most sincere love that any friend could have for another, and for the first time, Shadowhorn thanked the Creator-of-All for every day of his life, including the seemingly endless days of torment at the hands of the despised ones. Each event was a stepping stone that led him here, to this place he would forever after call his home, and to a people who he would forever call his friends, and to Jarin who he would now and forever call his brother.

_To fly again,_ thought Shadowhorn. _I will soar through the sky and help my people bring down the despised ones, and free the one who welcomed me to this, his home... OUR home._

"Are you ready?" Jarin asked him, and he crooned in affirmation. "Then let's fly."

The plan was to run towards the cliff, gaining speed. The cliff dropped off to the ocean and was deep enough that if his wings were still too weak to support his weight in the air, that both he and Jarin would survive the fall. He knew that he would not be able to stay in the air long. Jarin had explained to him that just as it took time for him to gain strength to stand and walk again, it would also take time for his wings to regain their strength. He also knew that it was possible that even as much as they had worked together to exercise his wings, this may not work today. But he was determined to try.

He started forward, gaining speed and flapping his wings, the cliff edge coming closer and closer. He HAD to do this. Closer

Closer...

_Closer..._

_NOW!_

He leaped into the air off the edge of the cliff, and began plummeting towards the ocean. "NO!" he shouted, though he knew that all Jarin would have heard was an angry roar... _This cannot happen. I cannot fail. I WILL not fail._

He flapped his wings harder and managed to level out and begin slowing the fall... The descent stopped and he began to rise... "YES!" he shouted again, with what he knew was a roar of triumph.

"Excellent, Shadowhorn!" Jarin cheered him, and he reveled in the mirth. He extended his wings and began to soar. He had seen two-legs weep tears of joy. If he had tears to weep, he would be weeping them now. For so long he was certain he would never fly again, and here he was, riding the wind once more. And he was sharing the experience with Jarin, who was just as thrilled as he was. NOW he understood why Toothless said he never wanted to fly without Hiccup.

The joy began to fade as he began to feel the vibration of strained muscles building up in his wings... Not to be undone, he gracefully swung around and began heading back to the top of the cliff. _I won't crash... I won't crash... I won't crash. _He repeated in his mind over and over like a litany to ward off an undesired fate. It must have worked, because he slowed at the last second and touched down with only a slight stumble. He felt Jarin swing off his neck and saw him come up in front of him, a huge grin on his face. He reached out with both hands, and placed them on either side if his face. There were tears in his eyes.

Shadowhorn became aware that while he was airborne, a small crowd had gathered to watch, and they were cheering and applauding wildly, clearly overjoyed at his achievement.

O O O

Hiccup approached Jarin who had cupped Shadowhorn's face in his hands and was staring into the dragon's eyes. "I am very pleased with the work you have done with Shadowhorn, Jarin," he said. "He's remarkable."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Jarin said. "Even though he can fly again, I am afraid that he is not yet ready for combat."

Hiccup nodded. "We're not going into combat."

Jarin looked confused. "We're not?"

"No," said Hiccup. "The more I thought about it, the more this whole thing feels like a trap. I cannot take the chance on sending so many Dragons away, not knowing what that madman is up to. For all we know, he may be waiting for us to weaken ourselves and take an opportunity to strike. It's my dad he's holding. I know that. But as much as I want to go charging in to break him out of there, I must see to it that Berk remains safe.

"So I have an assignment for you. As the sun begins to set tonight, I want you and Tarina..." he sighed and took a deep breath. "...to take Toothless and fly to that island. Find out what you can about where he's being held. If you can get him out, then by all means do so. But at the very least, I need an experienced Rider's observation of the land.

"Come with me, and I'll give you a crash course in learning to control the tail fin. You shouldn't have to worry about anything fancy. You'll be going in under the cover of night, and I do not know of any other dragon that can be as stealthy as Toothless, except for a changewing, but they can turn invisible, so it's an even match.

"If you need to get out of there, rely on his speed above all else. They don't ride dragons, so a short burst of speed and you are out of their range."

Jarin nodded. "What if we are caught?"

Hiccup fixed him with an expression that seemed foreign to him, but typically seemed right at home on his father's face. "Don't get caught."

Jarin sighed, his shoulders slumping. This was going to be interesting.

O O O

Now that he could move about on his own free will, Shadowhorn decided that he would spend time in the town. While the shade room at the Academy would never feel like the dungeon he was chained up in for all that time, it was beginning to feel a little cramped. He wanted to sleep under the stars tonight, and he was interested in finding Skydancer, the spinetail he met on his first outing and had spoken with in passing a few times since. Not that he could fly again, the two-legs didn't think he needed to be escorted around, so he was finally free to wander about. There was a promise of going fishing he intended to keep. And now he could...

He snapped out of his daydream and noticed that Jarin and Hiccup, were speaking quietly, the former looking concerned and the latter looking authoritative. He couldn't hear them, but he could sense the general vibe of their thoughts. It was not pleasant. He watched Hiccup turn away, leaving Jarin standing with shoulders slumped. His two-leg had done all he could to make him happy, so he wanted to return the favor. He stepped forward and rested his chin on Jarin's shoulder.

Jarin reached up and patted the dragon on the cheek. "well, friend," he said. "I'm leaving tonight with Tarina to take care of something. I may be gone for a while. I wish I could take you with me, but you still need a lot of exercise before your wings are strong enough."

The joy that Shadowhorn was feeling melted away. His two-leg leaving? Where was he going. With her? Why? Her... THERE! "NO!" he wailed, though he knew it came out as a mournful wail.

"It's okay, my friend," Jarin said. "I promise that when we get back, we'll go flying again. And you'll get stronger and it won't be long before I'll get to take you with me when I have to go do things like this. You'll be fine"

Shadowhorn didn't feel fine. The enthusiasm he had for going into the town was gone. Now all he wanted to do was curl up where he was and just die. His two-leg was going THERE. Home of the despised ones. He knew it had something to do with the chief being in trouble there. But no creature of good conscience needed to go THERE. He moaned forlornly at Jarin.

"I promise you that I will be back." Jarin said.

"Jarin," called hiccup. "Come on."

"Got to go, friend," Jarin said to Shadowhorn. "I need to learn to ride Toothless."

So Toothless would be carrying Jarin and Tarina to THAT place. That gave Shadowhorn some reassurance. He had yet to see the Darkwing in action, but the other Dragons spoke of Toothless with almost reverant respect, and a measure of fear. Clearly they knew what he was capable of, and it was truly well that Toothless was going with Jarin. He would worry about his two-leg's safety, of course. But the odds of him actually coming home had just gone up. And then they would be together, to ride the wind again.

O O O

Jarin was a quick learner. The instructions Hiccup gave him were clear and concise, as well they should be from the person who literally wrote a book on Dragon Riding. Of course, the book did not include pedal positions for riding Toothless. It was written for those in mind who would be riding dragons not suffering from a handicap like Toothless suffered

Toothless was patient and enthusiastic with Jarin in control. Though Jarin's bond was with Shadowhorn alone, he felt that the Night Fury trusted him. He may be a junior Trainer and novice rider by the standards of those who rode against the Red Death, but he knew what he was doing, and Toothless clearly felt that.

They were coming around to land when they saw somethimg they did not expect. On the horizon and coming closer was a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Jarin, move to intercept," Hiccup ordered from behind him, and Jarin did as instructed. As they drew closer the were met with a most pleasant surprise. On the back of the Monstrous Nightmare was none other than Stoick the Vast himself...

* * *

**Come on now... Did you really think that someone like Stoick would need to be rescued like some damsel in distress? While Hiccup had been spending several days preparing for some sort of infiltration, it stands to reason that Stoick would not have just been content to languish in a dungeon. The truth is I sort of wrote myself into a corner with this, and it really makes sense for Stoick to find his own way out of the situation he found himself in.**

**Just because Stoick manages to escape on his own does not mean the problems with the despised ones are over. I've got plans that invove them.**

**Please give feedback, and thanks for reading.**

**By the way... I feel the need to give a shout out to Cke1st. I've been immensely enjoying "Snart's Saga". I want to clarify that I used the name "Skydancer" for a female Nadder that Shadowhorn meets before I started reading your work. The name just seemed to fit a Nadder, and that was the sole reason for my choice for it. If you would prefer that I rename the Nadder I will gladly do so when I give the series an editing pass. Thanks for a great story.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Stoick's Tale

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 15 - Stoick's Tale**

"Dad!" Hiccup called as he and Jarin approached Stoick and the Monstrous Nightmare he was riding on.

"Son!" Stoick called back. "It's good to see you again!" The Nightmare seemed to be having a hard time keeping altitude, dipping and rising roughly. "I need to land. He cannot take much more of this.

Hiccup nodded and instructed Jarin to bring them about and head back to Berk.

Once on the ground, and off their respective dragons, Hiccup realized why the Nightmare was having such a hard time. There were clear signs of abuse which seemed to be the early stages of what Jarin's dragon had endured, and the dragon looked malnourished. "Aye," Stoick said. "He and I were... guests... of the same people who tortured Shadowhorn. It was a trap. There is no peace between Dragons and people on that island. And their leader is an insane fool who only enjoys watching pain being inflicted on others."

"We know, Dad," Hiccup said. "His daughter is here on Berk. She got tired of his cruelty and left hoping to find Shadowhorn after he was discarded. A storm blew her small ship off course and delayed her. But we learned about Gelbrun's deception. I was going to send Jarin tonight to learn as much as he could and return so we could figure out how to get you free."

Stoick nodded. "A wise move. I was worried that if you found out about my capture, that you would lead a dragon assault to free me and leave Berk defenseless."

"Actually, Dad, I almost did exactly that. Call it unreasonable Viking rage. But then I started analyzing the situation and realized that there were way too many unknowns. We didn't know where you were being held. Even Tarina couldn't be sure on that point. So I was just teaching Jarin the basics on how to control Tothless' tail fin. So how did you get out of there?"

Stoick sighed. "I'll be happy to tell you. But first, I need food. So does he." he gestured to the panting Monstrous Nightmare he had been riding, then turned to Jarin. "You should have a look at his injuries. They are minor compared to the ones Shadowhorn suffered, but I promised him that if he would carry me home, we would help him."

"Of course, Chief," Jarin said enthusiastically, approaching the exhausted dragon, hand outstretched, palm outward. "Easy, friend. I'm not going to hurt you." Stoick and Hiccup took their leave, mounting Toothless and taking off in the direction of their house.

The dragon sniffed of Jarin's hand and then touched his snout to it in a gesture of trust. "Can you standm friend?" Jarin made a motion for the dragon to follow him. With a groan of pain, it stood and ambled after him. It was a fairly long walk to the Academy and as soon as Jarin had the new dragon inside the shade room, the Nightmare collapsed. "We need fish as soon as possible. And break out the healing salve again."

O O O

Knowing that his two-leg would be going with Toothless to the despised ones' island had eased Shadowhorn's concern enough that he decided to take a walk around the village after all... It wasn't long before he came across little Jenna, the girl who had wept when she saw his injuries. She was playing with some other children who looked up wide-eyed as she approached him.

"Shadowhorn!" she cried with a wide grin. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, and he crooned to her. "I saw you fly! You were great! I'm so glad you are better!"

The other children had come up behind Jenna, clearly not sure what to make of the situation. Shadowhorn looked back and forth between them and tried what the two-legs called "smiling." Apparently, he did it wrong because the two cringed back with a whimper. Jenna turned to look at them? "He's just smiling. He can't help it if he has so many sharp teeth. Come here, both of you. Hold your hand out to him like this."

Shadowhorn rested the his snout against Jenna's palm. And when the other two children saw that, they just had to try it as well. He did the same to them, earning friendly giggles and smiles. Maybe when he was stronger he would let them ride on his back. _That's new,_ he thought. _Jarin can ride me because we are bound together. But to want to let others ride... That's new. I'm getting soft, I guess..._

After a few more minutes with the children, he continued his walk, wandering down towards the beach, where he figured he would find other dragons fishing, and hopefully Skydancer would be there as well. He was right. There she was with the same gronckles he saw her with that first day he and Jarin walked through the village. "I hear the fishing is good here," he said, and Skydancer turned to face him.

"You came!" she exclaimed, running to him. "You flew today, and I knew you would be free to move about on your own, and I hoped you would come looking for us."

Shadowhorn bobbed his head. "I promised I would come fishing with you guys. And I keep my promises."

They spend a couple of hours frolicking in the water, grabbing fish and eating them on the spot. It was joyous. Before, he had not associated with spinetails or rockeaters. Just other flamescales. But this was a community where everyone came together in peace, where the common bond was friendship. The rules were different, and he liked it. But now, exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him, and as night began to fall, stormclouds began rolling in. There wouldn't be any sleeping under the stars tonight.

With a promise that his new friends would see more of him in the days ahead, set out for the academy, hoping he could get there before the rains began falling. But as he entered the shade room, he caught the smell. There in the middle of the room was the source: another Monstrous Nightmare. He stiffened at the sight, but relaxed as he recognized the newcomer. It was the dragon the despised ones had brought into the cave just before they got rid of him. _So you DID end up just like me, _he thought. _FREE._

O O O

"There was a time," Stoick was saying as he chewed, "when I thought nobody could hate dragons more than me. But even back then, I never had a thought to hurt a dragon the way Gelbrun enjoys. He doesn't do it himself, most of the time. There was this big mean bear of a dungeon master he called 'Ripper' working for him who did the dirty work, while Gelbrun would sit there and watch. He'd glance at me occasionally, and ask 'Shall I stop, dragonlover?' and the like. But it was a trick question. The first time, I said yes, and he orderd ripper to beat the dragon harder. The second time, I said no, and the result was the same. It was only when I refused to answer that his game became boring to him.

"Gelbrun is insane. Sometimes he would come down there, stare at the dragon and mumble about his losses. I figure he must have lost loved ones to a dragon. He didn't interrogate me. He did a lot of ranting and raving about how any group of people who would befriend dragons had no right to call themselves Vikings, and that he planned to wipe Berk off the surface of Midgard. I could see in his eyes that he had no idea _how_ he would do it.

"Then one night, one of his personal guards showed up in the dungeon. He approached me and asked, 'Is it true that dragons and humans could be friends?' I knew that he was legitimately wanting to know. Gelbrun already knew the answer. So I told him the truth. He shook his head. 'I don't know who is more foolish, Gelbrun or us for following him.' He left without another word, but came back in the middle of the night, carrying a loaf of bread for me and... and a raw fish which he tossed to the dragon, who ate it ravenously.

"'You've got to take the next step, lad,' I said. He looked confused. 'Hold out your hand, palm outward to him. Tell him you are sorry for what has been done to him, and MEAN it. He'll know.' Apparently, he _was_ sorry for it. Because the dragon touched his snout to his palm, and the guard's knees almost buckled."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. "The dragon and the guard bonded?"

"Aye," answered Stoick. "He hung around for a moment and suggested that I not just bite into the bread, then he turned to the dragon and said 'help him get back to his people.' I asked him about the guards who were with me when I arrived, and he told me that Gelbrun had had them killed the first night I was put in the dungeon. He apologized that his news wasn't better, then took his leave.

"It turned out that there was a file embedded in the bread. He had given me a means of escape. I worked all night on the chain with the file, and managed to get loose. I managed to hook the chan back through the shackles in a way that it would break free if I just yanked it hard enough, but to a casual observer, I would still be chained up... All I had to do was wait.

"The next day, Ripper came down by himself to torture the dragon. I waited for him to get focused on it, so his back was to me. I pulled free of the chain as his whip struck loudly. He rared back to strike again, and I caught the whip in my hand and yanked it away from him. He stared at me in shock for a moment, and before he could cry out that I had gotten free, I struck with the whip. It snapped around his throat.

"The dragon had raised its head, realizing that something had changed, He looked at me and Ripper who was struggling to breathe. 'Are you hungry?' I asked the dragon, whose eyes widened at what I was suggesting. He nodded. 'Then eat your fill, I said, and shoved Ripper towards him. Those great jaws filled with sharp teeth snapped the jailer's head off, and quickly consumed the rest of him. I ran to the table in the corner where Ripper had set his keys down, found the right one, and unlocked the chains keeping the dragon secured.

"Just then, Gelbrun came into the dungeon, saying 'I changed my mind, Ripper, I do want to watch.' But then he saw me standing next to the dragon... who no longer was chained up, grabbed the guard who was with him, yelled, 'Toram, stop them!' and ran out of the dungeon. The guard took off his helmet and grinned. It was the same guard who I had met the night before. He turned to the dragon. 'Ram me in the chest, dragon. It'll dent my armor but won't kill me. I'll lay prone until you two can get out of here. I'll be fine. And even if he kills me for failing to stop you, that you and Chief Stoick are free will be good enough for me. Now hurry. Do it!'

"The dragon did as he was instructed, and the guard was thrown backwards, collapsing in a heap. I said to him, 'Dragon, if you carry me home, I promise you that my people and I will help you!" Then the dragon lowered his head and allowed me on his neck. He turned towards a large wooden panel set into the wall on the other side, took a deep breath and spewed magma from within, then he charged, bursting through the panel. There was a tunnel sloping upward. He ran up it with me clutching his neck. He burst through that as well, and we came out into the light of dawn. As soon as we were in the clear he took flight.

"It was hard for him, injured as he was, but he allowed me to guide him in the proper direction. Several hours later, we met you and Jarin coming to intercept us."

"You realize what this means, don't you," Tarina asked. Everyone looked at her. "It means that we may have an ally behind enemy lines. I know Toram. He's a good man. He should be captain of the guard, and would be if my father could still embrace wisdom. He's got no bargaining chips now that you are out of his hands. This is a good opportunity to do what must be done.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at her. "And what might that be?"

She looked back at him with eyes that were just as narrowed. "By taking you as a hostage, and the fact that you escaped, he has subjected himself and his village to a rite of vengeance. Ride your dragons to war against him, and let me come along." she leaned in and began whispering in the chief's ear. His eyes widened and he began to chuckle...

"Ohhhh..." he said. "I like that."


	16. Chapter 16 - Season of Peace and Growth

_I neither own nor claim any rights to "How To Train Your Dragon"_

* * *

**Jarin and the Riders of Berk  
****Chapter 16 - A Season of Peace and Growth**

The plan was made. Stoick approved of it. Preparations would now begin, and they would take a while to be completed. There was no rush. If Gelbrun decided to sail against Berk, they would be decimated in dragon fire before they could even land. No. Gelbrun was a coward. He would sit behind his walls, consolidating what strength he had. But it would not be enough. Not with the raid that was being planned. A raid that would come from sea as well as by air. There were no bargaining chips for Gelbrun to use to worm his way out of the corner he had backed himself into.

Of course, there would be uncertainty. In warfare, there always was. But one thing was certain. Gelbrun's days as a chief, or as a living being if the worst case scenario occurred, were numbered.

In the weeks that followed, Shadowhorn completely regained his strength, and he and Jarin rode the winds every day. In the months that followed that, Jarin and Tarina spent more and more time together, and it was whispered that it would not be long before their engagement would be announced. The whispers were proven to be true.

The dragon Stoick rode back to Berk after escaping from Gelbrun's clutches made a full recovery. Jarin could tell that it wanted to be reunited with Toram, the guard who helped them escape and whom the dragon had bonded with. If this dragon would have a name, it would be for Toram to give it, assuming he was still alive.

Hiccup and Astrid's relationship remained strong on a romantic level, though in public they maintained professional behavior. Some suspected that there was more going on there, but they never gave voice to it, for fear of what Astrid might do to them. Not that it mattered. Those who suspected had decided that it would be a good match between the two.

Hiccup had reclaimed the position as head of the Dragon Training Academy, with Astrid resuming her previous duties as senior trainer. Snotlout was annoyed that he was no longer second-in-command. But he only grumbled about it within earshot of Hiccup and Astrid. Fishlegs would just throw his hands up and walk away, and the twins threatened to take turns kicking him in the kneecaps if he wouldn't shut up. He knew they weren't kidding either. The truth was, he was really glad that he didn't have the responsibility anymore. But he had to put up a good front. Of course, Hiccup and Astrid both had him figured out. Eventually he would give it up, just like he had finally given up on hoping Astrid would give him the time of day... Which had yet to happen...

So a season of peace and growth was upon Berk, and all was well, for a time. Of course, it would not last. But it was good.

THE END

* * *

**This is the final chapter of Jarin and the Riders of Berk. But I am not done with the characters I have created. Their story is not over. But the focus of the next one will be a bit different, and I will be transitioning to something that is more central to my OCs, with the main Berk characters becoming more secondary. We'll see how it goes. I thank everyone for reading this story. I'll be doing an editing pass soon, fixing typos and grammatical errors I have become aware of. I am considering a rewrite of a couple of parts, but have not decided yet. Until the next series begins, God bless...**


End file.
